In a sea of villains who is the hero?
by paradisesubtext
Summary: June Moone se encuentra casi por casualidad a Harley en una cafetería, después de los acontecimientos del final de Suicide Squad. Sin embargo, June tomará una decisión que puede cambiarlo todo. (June x Harley)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El reencuentro.**

* * *

Era Diciembre en Gotham, June estaba haciendo cola en el interior de una cafetería, en aquella fría mañana de Invierno. Habían pasado seis meses desde que su mayor pesadilla terminase, ya no había rastro de Encantadora, sólo en sus peores noches.

Solía salir a correr por la mañana, era una gran manera de despejar su mente. Aunque aquel día, a pesar de su nueva chaqueta de deporte (regalada por su novio Rick), el café caliente era altamente necesario. Se había formado una enorme cola de gente esperando su café y eso le hacía sentir agobiada. Sabía que estaba mal, pero en ocasiones como aquella sí que echaba en falta la ayuda de Encantadora, desde hacía más de media hora que habría tenido su café. Delante de ella, había una chica con una sudadera y capucha negra y por fin llegó su turno, pero cuando fue a hacer su pedido, pudo ver de refilon el rostro de aquella chica, quién, en ningún momento previo, se había girado.

\- Harleen... - dijo casi en estado de shock.

\- ¡Vaya, te ha costado reconocerme! - sonrió ampliamente, aunque sin quitarse la capucha, sosteniendo su café para llevar entre sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía de ante mano, sabía que después de tanto esperar, se iba a quedar sin café aquella mañana, pero nada de eso pareció importarle demasiado, cuando se fue de allí siguiendo los pasos de la rubia.

Llegaron a un callejón, June era consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo podía ocasionarle algún tipo de problema, pero no quería pasar la ocasión de hablar con ella.

\- Muñeca... ¿no te ha dicho el señor Flag que es peligroso perseguir a los malos? - bromeó Harley, quitándose la capucha, dejando salir su cabello rubio.

Pero en aquellos momentos June se quedó espantada de lo que vio, un morado ocupaba la mejilla derecha de la delincuente.

\- Toma creo que necesitas esto más que yo – constató Harley dándole el vaso de café.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? - preguntó acercándose a ella, perdonando su dosis de café por segunda vez aquel día y tratando de tocar su mejilla.

\- Por favor, señorita, a penas nos conocemos y ya quiere meterme mano... - bromeó sosteniendo la mano de June antes de que pudiera tocarla – Será mejor que no me toques el golpe, pequeña.

\- Puedes contestar a mi pregunta...

¿De donde estaba sacando aquel valor para hablarle de tú a tú a toda una psicópata como Harley Quinn? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco es que se hubiera parado a pensarlo, más bien, su acompañante en aquel callejón, era la sorprendida. Harley al final hizo una mueca de superioridad y contestó.

\- Bueno, digamos que no todas tenemos la suerte de estar con el héroe de la historia, para que algunas estéis con ellos, otras tenemos que estar con los chicos malos – suspiró – El señor J sólo estaba jugando.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más a June que a la propia delincuente, por lo que exasperada le confesó.

\- Harley... tú eres más que esto – señaló el golpe - eres más que él – trató de explicarle.

\- No es nada comparado con las palizas que recibía en Belle Reve, así que no te preocupes por mí... J me sacó de allí, ahora soy suya.

\- ¿Por qué sigues tan obsesionada con él? - preguntó enfadándose, ya no sabía si por la falta de café, o qué era lo que la impulsaba a no poder controlar su enfado - ¡Te juro qué no lo entiendo!

\- Creo que voy a dar por terminada esta conversación y te voy a dejar ir a los brazos de Flag, al fin y al cabo, él es un viejo camarada, debo respetarte – sonrió volviéndose a poner la capucha.

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti... - bajó la mirada, por un momento le comenzó a fallar el valor que había tenido al seguirla.

\- ¿No te dijo mama qué no debes hablar con extraños en los callejones? - se echó a reír – Vuelve con tu gran héroe, doncella en apuros – se cruzó de brazos y le señaló el camino de salida de aquella calle.

Incomodo silencio, June tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero no sabía hasta donde forzar. En la historia de su gran héroe, Flag no era tan protagonista.

\- Lo recuerdo diferente – se volvió a hacer un silencio tenso - a pesar de qué ella me poseyera en ese momento – afirmó – Flag no fue quién me salvó, bueno no fue el único.

\- Si has venido aquí para darme las gracias, no tenías porque haberte tomado tantas molestias, era salvarte o que me frieran el cerebro – se encogió de brazos – Me gusta el dolor, pero apreció mi vida.

\- Tú ya no tenías ese chisme dentro tuyo Harley – le recordó – Podrías haber salido de allí, escapar y no arriesgar tu vida... y no lo hiciste.

\- Chica lista – sonrió de lado – Tal vez es lo que tendría que haber hecho.

\- Si fuiste capaz de superar el engaño que ella metía en tu cerebro para salvarlos a todos... ¿por qué vuelves con él?

\- Lo quiero - admitió.

\- Mentira, te conozco - le negó señalándola.

\- No me conoces, Moone, nos conocimos durante ¿qué? ¿quince minutos?... - se empezaba a poner nerviosa, porque nadie había tratado de romper sus barreras con tanta fuerza, como lo estaba haciendo esa joven investigadora y excursionista "toca lo que no debes". Había abierto la caja de pandora con la Encantadora, pero no sabía que podía encontrar si habría la caja de pandora de Harleen Quinzel.

\- Me adentré... bueno, Encantadora se adentró en tu mente, te conozco mucho mejor de lo que crees – afirmó cruzándose de brazos – Y él no es lo que quieres.

\- ¿Vas a utilizar lo que Encantandora descubrió de mí con sus poderes... en mi contra? - se apoyó en la pared y la miró de reojo – Desde luego, parece que eres una chica mala.

\- No soy tan buena como me pintan – sonrió de lado - No estás sola, no sólo él se preocupa por ti... bueno, él no se preocupa por ti nada en absoluto – constató segura de sus palabras - Desde que te fugaste, Rick, Floyd y yo te hemos estado buscando.

\- No quiero volver a las malas artes de Waller, no voy a ser un perrito faldero.

\- Pudiendo ser mucho más que eso, tú eres justo eso, Harley ¿no te das cuenta? - la mirada de la delincuente se turbó, era evidente que se daba cuenta, pero el Joker era lo único seguro, dentro de la completa locura desenfrenada que era su vida, él la había transformado en lo que era en aquellos momentos, quizá nadie lo comprendiese, pero así lo sentía, era un flotador al que sostenerse para no ahogarse en la mierda que era su vida y ahora llegaba June Moone con su rostro de muñeca, y trataba de hacerle cambiar de idea, no podía permitirlo.

\- ¿Por qué te iba yo a importar? - preguntó casi sin querer.

\- Porque Encantadora me llevó al lugar más oscuro en donde alguna vez estuve, y tú le arrebataste su corazón para salvar el mío – Harley no pudo evitar sonreír, no una sonrisa perversa de Harley Quinn, si no una auténtica, una que reconocía el trabajo bien hecho y el agradecimiento de la mujer que tenía delante - Pretendo hacer lo mismo si me lo permites.

\- ¿Salvar mi corazón? - preguntó Harley - No malgastes tu tiempo June, no soy nadie qué merezca ser salvada – negó yéndose de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Quiero hacerlo! - exclamó levantando la voz, antes de que se fuera.

Harley se giró y la contempló durante unos segundos sin decir nada, June le aguantaba la mirada, esperando algo que no sabía bien que era.

\- Mañana, misma hora, mismo callejón... - le guiñó el ojo bromeando - me muero de ganas de ver que tienes que ofrecerme – se puso seria por un instante y añadió – Las voces dicen que si se lo cuentas a alguien más, tengo vía libre para matarte – y no quería matarla, aquello no pasaba por su cabeza. De hecho, admiraba lo que estaba tratando de hacer y lo cierto, es que nadie se había tomado tantas molestias con ella, se conocían de verse un par de veces. En una, Harley pensó que era un ángel caído del cielo, en otra cualquiera hubiera jurado que era el mismísimo demonio ¿La verdad? No sabía quién era June Moone y su lado de psiquiatra quería descubrirlo, además su circulo de amistades se reducía al Joker y a sus secuaces, tener una conocida aparte de aquel mundo, tampoco podía hacerle daño.

Finalmente se alejó sin decir nada más.

Y ahí estaba June, en un callejón sin salida, en modo literal, pero también figurativo. En su mano, un café echado a perder, perteneciente a una delincuente fugitiva con fama de estar ida de la olla.

No tenía ni idea de en donde se estaba metiendo, ¿salvar el corazón de Harley Quinn? ¿protegerla del Joker? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer para conseguir aquello? Ella no era ningún tipo de heroína, pero algo en Harley le hacía querer seguir estando a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero que os guste el capítulo, y lo que viene, que también creo que puede ser muy interesante**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El Plan de June.**

* * *

A pesar de que durante las veinticuatro horas previas a aquel momento, June había estado maldiciéndose por la mala elección de querer salvar a una psicópata de manos de otro ser aún más psicópata que ella, y a pesar de que había estado pensando seriamente en no presentarse... allí se encontraba, en aquel callejón, mirando el reloj, porque Harley llegaba más de media hora tarde. Estaba a punto de irse, había sido una ilusa en pensar que la otra mujer aparecería, pero de repente, alguien saltó a su lado, cayendo desde las alturas y asustandola hasta el punto de casi darle un infarto.

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte – se lamentó estrechando su mano, en señal de saludo, aunque después volvió a reír para añadir – Aunque tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

\- Pensaba que ya no ibas a venir – admitió seria – Aunque no sé porque, me estaba resultando más un alivio que otra cosa.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te arrepientes? - preguntó acomodándose el cabello – Y yo que pensaba que te morías de ganas de verme – le guiñó el ojo provocativa.

\- No a lo primero y un rotundo no a lo segundo.

\- ¡Chica, no te aclaras, tu otro yo era más divertida! – le bromeó, haciéndola rabiar – He llegado tarde porque estaba despistando al idiota que me está vigilando.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Mister J me ha puesto a un gorila guardaespaldas, para que no me descarríe – admitió resoplando – Es curioso, nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¿No tendrás problemas? - preguntó observando el morado que parecía haber disminuido.

\- ¿No eras tú quién supuestamente me iba a salvar de él? - preguntó colocándose al lado de June.

\- He escuchado a Rick hablando con Waller, quieren cazarlo – le aseguró – No deberías de estar cerca de él.

\- ¿Por qué? Él es el rey y yo la reina de Gotham – torció su gesto completamente seria.

\- Dirás lo que quieras, pero no quiero que te cacen a ti – otra vez había hablado quizá más de la cuenta – Al fin y al cabo me salvaste.

\- Bien, ¿y qué me sugieres? - se sentó en unos escalones de una escalera de incendio, haciendo que June se sentase a su lado.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, hasta que Harley volvió a reír, dándole una palmada en el hombro a June.

\- No tienes ni un jodido plan ¿Eh, super heroína? - June no sabía que contestar - ¡Va! ¡Admítelo!

June echó la cabeza para atrás exasperada, aquello era algo demasiado evidente.

\- Ni un simple y jodido plan – suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara – La verdad es que después de lo que hiciste por mí, quería ayudarte cuando te vi así – dijo señalándose la mejilla, en el mismo lugar donde aún permanecía el morado de Harley – Pero no...

\- Ya has hecho mucho más por mí que el otro cien por cien de la gente que conozco – admitió – Tal vez eso quiera decir que soy carne de Belle Reve.

\- No vas a volver allí, he visto los informes... lo que ellos te hacían, no volverás – la miró seria – Pero sólo se me ocurre una cosa.

\- ¿Qué me fugue del país? - preguntó divertida - ¡Qué va enana, hasta en otro planeta Waller daría conmigo!

\- Soy más alta que tú – la miró de reojo, constatando las alturas - ¿Y si te quedas aquí?

\- ¿En el callejón? - preguntó curiosa – No sé, no creo que sea el mejor de los escondites si esa zorra está de cacería.

June se había vuelto completamente loca, lo sabía, se daba cuenta y su siguiente acción simplemente lo demostraba, pero sacó unas llaves de su bolso y se las dio a Harley, quién la miraba confusa.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Bueno... sé que son unas llaves ¿pero? - preguntó mientras jugaba con ellas entre sus manos - ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- Las llaves del apartamento donde vivía hasta que me fui con Rick en The Palisades– contestó June – Waller no tiene ni idea que aún tengo ese apartamento.

\- La mansión de Bruce Wayne está allí... - contestó sorprendida.

\- Está en un camino a medias, así que jamás te buscaría allí... debes esconderte hasta que den con el Joker.

\- No puedo – dijo devolviéndoselas – Y le debo lealtad al señor J.

\- Pues haz lo que te de la gana – dijo levantándose - Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti...

Harley la cogió de la mano y le imposibilitó que se alejará más.

\- Es demasiado June – se refirió a ella con su nombre por primera vez – Soy una asesina ¿ya no lo recuerdas? No deberías estar haciendo esto, no te metas en líos por mí.

\- Creo que nunca llegarás a matar a tantos como maté yo en Midway – se giró para mirarla, aturdida por los recuerdos de la masacre.

\- No eras tú, era la bruja – se encogió de hombros – Es diferente.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te leí la mente? - preguntó - ¿Recuerdas que sé como eres en realidad? - preguntó tratando de hacerse la valiente y sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Y no voy a pagar por mis pecados? - preguntó insegura por primera vez, levantandose ella esta vez.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- No debería haber venido, si me ayudas estarás muy, pero que muy jodida... - se señaló la sien y rió – Vas a acabar tan loca como yo, conozco la historia... la he vivido, pequeña Dora exploradora.

\- Deja de ponerme motes – le advirtió - ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Vuelves con él? - preguntó June dirigiéndose hacia Harley quién había parado sus pasos – Sí, mataste, sí, fue tu elección, sí, tú elegiste convertir a Harleen en Harley, creías que podrías estar con el Joker y controlarlo, que si él te amaba, todo estaría bien – le recordó seria- Y te superó y después llegó Midway, cuando creías que él estaba muerto... ¿y sabes qué? tú lo superaste a él, los superaste a todos. Me salvaste y libraste al mundo de esa bruja.

\- ¿Y ahora puedo ser la heroína que el mundo necesita? - se burló – Ni de coña... ¿qué crees que me tiene preparado el mundo si me alejó de él y busco mi redención?

\- No te gustará la respuesta – admitió - No voy a mentirte, si decidieses hacerlo, no sería fácil – la miró a los ojos – Incluso si quisieras cambiar, el mundo seguirá viéndote como eres ahora – la señaló – No importa tu sufrimiento, ni las buenas obras, jamás vas a cambiar el pasado y todo lo que hiciste. Te perseguirán, y querrán destruir, todos los días de tu vida, no sé si podrás salir de esa espiral.

\- No me gusta lo que vendes – levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Es Waller la indicada para hacer justicia con nosotras? - le preguntó sin más - Esa gente no es quién para decir que tú eres una delincuente, ellos son peores, incluso Rick ha matado, no son santos – contestó apretando la mano de Harley, volviendo a entregarle las llaves – Cada vez que pienso en lo que hiciste por mí y por el escuadrón, sé que estoy actuando bien.

Se quedaron en silencio contemplándose, preguntándose a sí mismas si era una buena elección lo que estaban haciendo y las razones por las que hacían lo que hacían.

\- Era mi apartamento para huir cuando me podía el stress, pero si prometes que serás buena, puedes quedar allí – bajó la mirada, observando las llaves y diciéndole adiós a su única vía de escape del mundo perfecto y completamente artificial que había construido con Rick.

\- No soy buena – sonrió – Soy Harley Quinn – se llevó un dedo a la sien y añadió – Estoy loca ¿recuerdas?

\- ¿Y quién no está loco en este mundo? - preguntó June – No seré yo quién tire la primera piedra.

\- Me quedaré en tu apartamento si me prometes una cosa – dijo después de pensar por unos instantes – Vas a venir a hacerme compañía, me aburriré y querré jugar con alguien.

June la miró a los ojos y suspiró amargamente confesando.

\- Me das miedo.

\- Soy consciente de ello – sonrió divertida.

\- No me refería a... - ¿a qué no se refería? No tenía ni idea, pero la sonrisa de Harley aún era mayor después de aquellas palabras.

\- También lo sé – contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Sabes? Flag tiene suerte, nunca pienses lo contrario, ¡tú molas, tía!

Ese comportamiento semi-infantil de Harley le hizo sonreír de nuevo, en Midway descubrió qué era lo que verdaderamente deseaba la mujer frente a ella y no era muy diferente a lo que ella deseaba, aunque lo más seguro es que nunca lo encontrarían. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, ayudar a Harleen le hacía bien a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora? - preguntó June curiosa.

\- No, hace mucho rato que me ausento y ese capullo aún debe estar dando vueltas por ahí – afirmó - No quiero meterte en líos, ya te metes tú sola – dijo guiñándole un ojo y entregándole las llaves – Espérame esta tarde, a las cinco, a la entrada sur del Robinson Park e iremos juntas a tu apartamento.

La mirada de Harley y el peligro de lo que hacían, había roto la monotonía que se había instalado en la vida de June Moone, de algún modo, ambas sentían aquella conexión que se había hecho entre ellas y en aquellos momentos, se sentía más viva que nunca.

\- Ten cuidado y no llegues tarde - le advirtió.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mundos Opuestos**

\- Hola cariño – le saludó Flag cuando llegó a casa aquella mañana, besándola como bienvenida -¿Cómo ha ido el ejercicio esta mañana?

\- Hola – saludó ella separándose del beso – Bueno, no me puedo quejar, he aprovechado la mañana – sonrió diciendo una mentira piadosa.

\- Esta tarde me la he tomado libre para poder quedarme aquí contigo – le sonrió - ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

June lo miró horrorizada por un segundo, no, aquello no podía estar pasando. Meses y meses habían pasado sin que Flag tuviera un sólo día de fiesta, y tenía que ser precisamente aquel día. Y la verdad es que si no se engañaba así misma, no le apetecía para nada quedarse allí con él, quería ir con Harley, necesitaba ir con Harley y eso le horrorizó aún más. ¿En su foro interno prefería estar con la delincuente que con su novio?

\- Rick llamando a June, conteste - se burló Flag captando de nuevo su atención.

\- Ey, perdona – se disculpó, tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó sujetando su mano, en un gesto afectuoso.

\- No pensaba que fueras a tener fiesta... - no sabía como decirle lo que no debía decirle, ¿qué excusa iba a dar ahora?

\- ¿Es un problema? - preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

\- Verás - "piensa algo rápido", se imploraba así misma – Me he apuntado a unas clases de... fotografía - "¿fotografía? ¿en serio?", tenía que hacer más grande la mentira – Como ella – hizo comillas en el aire para no mencionar su nombre – ya no está, he pensado que podría seguir trabajando en lo mío y bueno... como todavía no puedo salir del país, he pensado que podría tomar unas clases.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo June! – le animó – Me alegra mucho que estés volviendo a la normalidad, pues lo dejaremos para otro día, no te preocupes, quizá puedas poner en práctica tus clases entonces – besó su frente.

"Volver a la normalidad", aquella era una extraña definición, para decir que en realidad no iba a estar con su novio, porque había encontrado a Harley dos días antes e iban a ir al apartamento, que nadie, salvo ellas dos sabía que existía, a las afueras de la ciudad. Que estaba ayudando a una "loca fugitiva", haciendo que desapareciera del radar del Joker y de los mal llamados "los buenos".

\- Te noto un poco extraña hoy – aseguró Flag, sentándose en el sofá y haciendo que June se sentase encima suyo - ¿Seguro qué estás bien?

\- Sí, sí, seguro – ella sonrió y lo besó para distraerlo.

El chico ya no quiso insistir más y se quedaron así, abrazados, por un largo rato.

x-x-x-x

Mientras en la zona norte de Gotham, Harley llegaba a la guarida del Joker, quién le iba a dar un recibimiento muy distinto al que Flag le había dado a June.

\- Hola pastelito – le saludó Harley como era habitual en ella, pero las manos del Joker se clavaron en sus hombros.

\- Quinnie Quinnie Quinnie – su sonrisa auguraba problemas, ella ya lo conocía – Dime porque has estado escondiéndote de nuestro amigo.

\- Me aburría – trató de suavizar sus ánimos.

\- ¿Estás segura de que era eso – su voz cambió con el mismo tono que utilizaba ante una paliza a uno de sus enemigos o a ella misma y Harley sintió escalofríos – o quizá tienes nuevos amigos?

\- ¿Nuevos amigos en Gotham? - sonrió ella tratando de vencer su miedo – De ninguna manera, dulce, dulce pastelito, sabes que soy fiel a ti.

-¿Ese estúpido escuadrón?

\- Están todos en chirona cariño – afirmó ella tratando de ponerse cariñosa con él.

Los ojos del Joker se clavaron en los de Harley y su voz sonó a la de una serpiente apunto de atrapar a su presa.

\- ¡Cómo me entere qué me estás engañando te vas a cagar! - la amenazó - Nadie miente al Joker, me debes todo y siempre recuerda que sigues con vida por mí. ¿Lo has entendido? - preguntó echándose a reír – No hagas nada a mis espaldas, porque si no, estás muerta – puso un dedo en la frente de Harley e hizo que apretaba un gatillo. La mujer no pudo evitar temblar – Y ahora vete a tu cuarto.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas y trató de respirar profundamente para tratar de olvidarse del terror de la amenaza de Joker. Pero entonces, pensó en June y su miedo se hizo aún más grande, ella sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento que a su novio delincuente le diera por cumplir una de esas amenazas, ¿pero June? Pensaba en que podría hacerle el Joker si se enteraba de su secreto y el terror podía con ella. Su cabeza le decía que se quedase allí, que no acudiera a la cita de aquella tarde, tal vez así June se arrepintiese de todo y ambas podrían continuar con sus vidas, June estaría a salvo. Pero su corazón... su corazón era una historia totalmente diferente, sentía la necesidad de ver a June y de confiar en ella, su corazón albergaba esperanza de poder salir de aquel agujero lleno de basura que era su vida. En parte, sentía que June tenía algo de razón, en sus aventuras con el Escuadrón, ella había sido una especie de salvadora del mundo, así que de algún modo si era más grande que el Joker, pero estaba asustada. Se debatía entre el miedo y la esperanza, fue entonces cuando recordó a Floyd, y se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir aquella noche en Midway city, cuando dijo, que por un instante, él había sentido esperanza. Porque June Moone le había hecho sentir esperanza a ella y aquel era el sentimiento más aterrador y hermoso que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

x-x-x-x

June había comido con Rick, entre bromas y carantoñas, y después habían vuelto a tumbarse en el sofá a ver una serie cómica que a él le encantaba y que a June le hacía dormirse, así que estaba medio adormilada, cuando él le cuestionó.

\- Cielo, ¿a qué hora tienes las clases?

\- A las cinco en punto – afirmó ella – Es cerca del Robinson Park, debería comenzar a arreglarme.

\- ¿Te acercó con el coche? - preguntó él, tratando de que se quedase un rato más en el sofá.

\- No, cariño, ya voy yo en el bus – le sonrió huyendo de allí - Descansa esta tarde.

\- No sería ninguna molestia – afirmó él – Sólo quiero que estés segura, dicen que está habiendo actividad extraña en ese parque.

\- ¿Actividad extraña? - preguntó curiosa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta del comedor, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Las plantas están creciendo muy deprisa para la época en la que estamos, demasiado deprisa. El parque antes estaba medio muerto y ahora está curiosamente vivo – explicó él – Es invierno.

\- ¿Y eso es raro? - preguntó ella riéndose ironicamente.

\- Puede ser que se trate de una zona con algún tipo de metahumano – afirmó tomándose el asunto muy enserio.

\- ¿Un villano crece plantas? - preguntó ella riéndose por la ocurrencia – ¡Va, Rick, estamos en Gotham! De todo lo malo que puede pasar, no creo que tenga que tenerle miedo a un metahumano botánico.

\- De todas maneras prométeme que llevarás cuidado...

\- Te lo prometo grandullón, llevaré cuidado – le guiñó un ojo mientas se peinaba.

Esos metahumanos cada vez la sorprendían más, ¿sería verdad que en el parque habría algún tipo de metahumano con poderes sobre las plantas? No sonaba demasiado peligroso, pero siendo Gotham la ciudad que era, seguiría teniendo cuidado cada vez que pisara la calle. Pero sus ganas por ver a Harley y tratar de ayudarla, superaba a cualquier miedo que pudiese tener.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El piso de June**

June no podía evitar mirar el Robinson Park de otro modo, ¿qué peligros escondería aquel lugar? Aunque estando en Gotham, en cualquier rincón podrías encontrar un verdadero demonio. Sujetaba fuertemente su mochila, dónde había puesto algo de comida para que a Harley no le faltase de nada. Pero como era habitual en ella, llegaba tarde de nuevo. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de aquella tarde? Sabía que no sólo era darle las llaves de su apartamento, Harley se quedaría durante una larga temporada (al menos), en su vida, y su extraña relación sería un completo secreto.

El rugido de una moto la sacó de sus pensamientos, giró su mirada hacia el rugir de aquel motor y se encontró frente a frente con una preciosa moto negra y verde sin matricula. No le quedó duda de quién se trataba la conductora cuando se quitó el casco y le pasó otro (que ya llevaba previamente en la mano) a ella.

\- Sube, rápido – dijo colocándose bien el pelo, mientras June se acercaba y se colocaba el casco.

\- Repíteme por que estoy de copiloto en una moto sin matrícula contigo en mitad de Gotham...

\- ¿Por qué te falta más de un tornillo? - preguntó Harley riéndose y colocándose de nuevo el casco, porque todo el miedo que había sentido con anterioridad aquel día, había desaparecido en el mismo instante en que había visto a June, sujetando fuertemente su mochila y esperando por ella – Acabo de robar la moto, por eso no tiene matrícula, ya lo solucionaré.

\- ¿Por qué has robado una moto? - preguntó sin saber si estar sorprendida o esperar algo como aquello por parte de la delincuente.

\- ¿Por qué soy de los malos y eso es lo qué hacen? - preguntó irónica – Necesitábamos un vehículo ¿Quieres hacer el favor de agarrarte fuerte a mí, por favor? - preguntó poniendo la moto en marcha cuando June se había ya sentado – No quiero perder al paquete por el camino – se burló.

\- Tienes razón, estoy perdiendo la cabeza – dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harley, por encima de su chaqueta de cuero a juego.

Después de darle la dirección a Harley y sujetarse aún más fuerte a ella, se pusieron en marcha hacia su destino.

\- Pasaremos por el Chelsea's Tunnel y después ya nos dirigiremos al W. Dean Street ¿ok? - preguntó Harley notando los nervios de su acompañante – La zona del Chelsea's Tunnel está dirigida por los colegas de Killer Croc, estaremos a salvo.

\- Pensaba pasaríamos por el norte de la ciudad – comentó ella sujetándose fuerte, pues la piloto aceleraba entre los coches, evitando las caravanas de transito que se formaban en aquella hora en la ciudad.

\- Cuanto más al norte, más cerca de Mistah J, no queremos eso ¿verdad? - preguntó seria.

No hubo respuesta, evidentemente que no quería pasar cerca del distrito del Joker, a pesar que a simple vista nadie podría apreciar que eran ellas, era buscar problemas innecesarios.

No iba a confesarlo, pero por alguna extraña conexión que aún no entendía, estar de aquel modo, huyendo de la ciudad, con los brazos alrededor de Harley y ambos cuerpos casi pegados, a toda velocidad, en aquella moto, le hacía sentir más viva de lo que se había sentido desde la última vez que viajo para su trabajo en arqueología. Harley permanecía seria y en silencio, no había bromas, ni locura por su parte. June estaba descubriendo a una nueva persona, y eso también le hacía sentir bien. No todo el mundo tenía el privilegio de descubrir que había más allá de su faceta malvada.

Fueron dejando atrás el puente, y también las calles principales, hasta llegar a Mohawk Blv y cruzaron hasta Dean Street, donde June hizo parar a Harley. Aquel edificio que tenían enfrente no era el edificio más lujoso de la zona, más bien parecía un sitio bastante antiguo, de dos plantas. Comparado con todo lo que la rodeaba, pasaba desapercibido, por lo que fue la delincuente la que se quedó mirando a June.

\- El mejor sitio donde esconderse es un sitio donde nadie crea que puedas estar – afirmó ella quitándose el casco.

\- Muñeca, no está nada mal el lugar, pero entre tanto vecino rico... ¿cómo voy yo a pasar desapercibida?

\- Mi apartamento es un poco diferente – comentó abriendo unas puertas de un garaje, que había en la planta baja del edificio – Deberíamos aparcar la moto, una moto sin matrícula si que daría el cante.

Entraron al pequeño garaje, que estaba lleno de trastos.

\- Quizá cuando dije apartamento, tuve que decir casa – afirmó June.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo el bloque es tuyo? - preguntó Harley confusa, aparcando definitivamente la moto, y bajándose ambas.

\- Bueno, hace unos años compartía el edificio con una chica, eran dos pisos, pero ella se fue y me dejo su apartamento, no ha vuelto por aquí, pero sí – afirmó – Se puede decir que el edificio es mío.

\- ¿Una ex novia? - preguntó perspicaz, tratando de indagar en el misterioso pasado de June Moone.

\- No, no, Chloe Sullivan no era mi novia – sonrió recordándola – Ella era de las buenas, de hecho lo último que sé de ella es que estaba con una super heroe, Red Tornado.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, Harley miraba confusa a June, conocía aquellos nombres. Era una larga historia, pero los conocía a la perfección, sabía que tarde o temprano le tendría que explicar aquello, pero no era el momento, aún podía tener un poco de descanso emocional, así que ella hizo lo que mejor se le daba.

\- ¡June Moone tenía novia! ¡Sí, sí, tenía novia! – dijo cantando y bailando como una niña pequeña, tratando de bromearle.

\- ¡Chloe no era mi novia! – le recalcó, jugando con las llaves del edificio - ¿Pero qué más te da si lo hubiese sido?

\- ¡Ay qué aburrida! - exclamó – Eres una aguafiestas – dijo poniendo un dedo en su mejilla.

\- Te recuerdo que estás en mi piso...

\- Ya, pero sólo quería reírme un poco de ti – afirmó Harley – Es curioso la de vueltas que da la vida, antes compartías esto con una gran heroína de Smallville y ahora vas a dejarlo en manos de una villana de Gotham.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de Chloe? - preguntó confusa.

\- Chloe Sullivan y Tess Mercer, alias Red Tornado... cuando eres una villana tienes que saber a quién puedes enfrentarte – se encogió de hombros – ¿Seguro que no se pasaran por aquí?.

\- Hace años que no pasa y sólo yo tengo las llaves... no te preocupes Harley, estás a salvo – la animó.

\- Debo preguntarte... ¿qué traes en la mochila? - le cuestionó.

\- Algo de comida, no pretendía que te murieses de hambre – dijo sujetando por un asa la mochila – Ahora vamos al piso.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sintió el peso del cuerpo de Harley encima suyo, abrazándola con fuerza, no se esperaba aquel gesto de la delincuente y eso le hizo tensarse, mientras el abrazo duraba.

\- Gracias por todo - Harley estaba agradecida con ella sinceramente.

\- No es tanto - bajó la mirada.

\- Es bastante grande lo que estás haciendo por mí - le sonrió sinceramente.

June situó poco a poco sus brazos rodeando a Harley y respondió al abrazo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Harley? ¿Era ella realmente así de afectuosa con todo el mundo o sólo con ella? Evidentemente, todos la consideraban una peligrosa delincuente así que suponía que esas muestras de cariño sólo las mostraba con ella y con el Joker. ¿Y en que lugar la ponía aquello a ella?

\- ¡Dios! ¡El volumen de tus pensamientos me va a hacer estallar el cerebro! - exclamó Harley separándose del abrazo - ¿Quieres dejar de analizarlo todo?

\- Lo lamento, no puedo dejar de pensar que eres Harley Quinn – dijo sincera, pero tratando de no ofenderla.

\- No soy peligrosa para ti, tal vez lo que me rodea sí, pero yo no – contestó tajante – A no ser que hagas algo para merecerlo, no pienso acabar contigo – se rió volviendo a su faceta más conocida.

\- Es un alivio – sonrió levemente – Ahora vamos.

Entraron por una puerta que estaba al finalizar el garaje y de ahí subieron unas pequeñas escaleras hacia el primer piso.

\- He pensado que podrías quedarte en el segundo piso, es el que está más habilitado para vivir – le explicó amable.

\- Muñeca, he vivido en pocilgas que no vivirían ni los cerdos, esto es un palacio – afirmó acompañando a June en su camino por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, las paredes del pasillo estaban pintadas en turquesa – Bonito color.

\- Sí, es lo único que está pintado así – afirmó abriendo la puerta.

Harley entró deprisa, en cuanto June abrió la puerta y se quedó impresionada por aquel apartamento. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de estudiante en la universidad había visto algo parecido. Si, era verdad que el Joker tenía mucho más dinero del que podía tener June Moone, pero ella era mucho mejor decorando. Lejos del estilo macabro del Joker, aquel apartamento era amplio, con paredes blancas, sin muchos muebles, pero lo justo para que todo estuviera sorprendentemente ordenado, un gran sofá de tela negra y una cocina que daba al comedor, sólo separado por una mesa y un par de taburetes. June la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque Harley parecía una persona completamente diferente, como una niña que se ilusionaba con todo, los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta, mirándolo todo como si jamás hubiera visto nada igual.

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó al final.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta? - le cuestionó observándola – Es el lugar más hermoso que he visto jamás - fue hacia la maquina de café que había en la cocina - ¿Estás segura de tu decisión? - de nuevo la inseguridad le gana, aquel lugar era demasiado perfecto, no se lo merecía, no se merecía a June y no se merecía aquel apartamento.

\- Sí, todos merecemos una oportunidad, y quiero dártela – afirmó acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Aun sabiendo que soy Harley Quinn y qué en el pasado...bueno y no tan pasado?

\- Dicen que hay villanos que se vuelven buenos, pero necesitan un empujoncito, digamos que esto es mi intento de ese empujoncito – bromeó dirigiéndose hacia la nevera con la mochila, mientras observaba a Harley, sin tanto maquillaje, con la piel blanca del ácido, y su cabello lacio parecía una mujer indefensa, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser ese tipo de persona – He traído un poco de comida – dijo metiendo unas bolsas en el congelador – Y chocolate y otras cosas.

\- Tú si que sabes hacer feliz a una mujer, ¿eh? – afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, mientras sujetaba suavemente el cuello de la chaqueta de June, algo más seductora de lo que pensaba ser en un principio, pero cuando vio a la ex arqueóloga tragar saliva, pretendió seguir el juego, aunque fue interrumpida.

\- Podría enseñarte la habitación – dijo mirándola a los ojos, tratando de mostrarse valiente. ¿Por qué había tragado saliva? Estaba tan nerviosa. Esa manera de hablar y moverse, le habían hecho desearla por un segundo. Pero esa no era la naturaleza de aquel acuerdo, ella tenía una relación con Rick y pensaba respetarla.

\- Muy directa – sonrió Harley separándose de June.

\- No pretendía... pero en algún lugar tendrás que dormir – se puso seria.

\- Pensaba hacerlo en el sofá, se ve cómodo – señaló el sofá en mitad de la sala.

Se adentraron por el pasillo y le enseñó el cuarto de baño antes de entrar a la enorme habitación, incluso era más grande que la habitación que compartía con Rick.

\- En esta cama se puede celebrar todo una orgía – bromeó Harley con el tamaño de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué has tenido que decir algo como eso? - la cara de asco de June quedo patente mientras hablaba.

\- Tranquila pequeña Dora, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas – negó con la cabeza – Pero la cama es enorme, ¿estás segura que sólo era para ti? - le cuestionó mientras se movía por toda la habitación, observándolo todo.

\- No te voy a hablar de mi vida intima – June se cruzó de brazos – Y no me vuelvas a llamar Dora.

Harley vio unas gafas parecidas a la que le había visto usar a June, encima de la mesita y sin más se las colocó y después de parpadear unas cuantas veces, abrió los ojos con una sonrisa relajada.

\- Ahora veo muchísimo mejor – afirmó – Desde que me lancé al ácido perdí mucha visión y yo llevaba gafas antes así que...

\- ¿Por qué no las llevas si las necesitas? - preguntó June acercándose a ella.

\- Mistah J dice que me afean mucho y siempre he querido complacerlo - contestó sincera.

\- ¡Qué pedazo de imbécil! - exclamó June, odiaba al Joker con todas sus fuerzas – En serio, sigo sin entender porque te rebajabas tanto.

\- ¿Me quedan bien? - preguntó Harley acercándose más a June y tocando la patilla de las gafas.

\- Estás preciosa - ¿pero por qué había dicho aquello? June se maldecía ante la respuesta – Quiero decir, puedes quedártelas... si las necesitas.

\- ¿Crees que soy preciosa? - preguntó Harley negándose a huir de aquella conversación, las mejillas sonrojadas de June le parecían demasiado adorables para evitar aquello y se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella.

\- Tengo que irme, si necesitas cualquier cosa... hazme una lista, mañana trataré de conseguirlo – bajó la mirada para observar la hora del reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde. Ir de noche por Gotham, no era nada aconsejable. Le dio la espalda a Harley pero ella la siguió durante unos pasos por el pasillo y finalmente sujetó con suavidad su muñeca.

\- No te vayas – le pidió, de repente sintió miedo de quedarse sola – Por favor – aquellas palabras salían raras de su boca.

\- Se ha hecho tarde – se negó a mirarla – Rick se preguntará dónde estoy.

\- Por favor, quédate – le volvió a insistir.

\- Estás a salvo aquí, ¿tienes miedo de quedarte sola? - preguntó curiosa, tratando de hacerse la valiente y superar aquella situación con Harley.

\- No, tengo miedo de mí misma – contestó sincera, realmente no deseaba que June se fuera y si había varios motivos por los cuales no quería que lo hiciera, uno de ellos superaba a todos.

\- ¿Miedo de ti? - preguntó girándose para mirarla.

\- Sigo sabiendo donde vive Mistah J – se sinceró – Y este lugar es demasiado perfecto para mí, tengo miedo de que me vaya a ir otra vez con él. Se me cruzarán los cables y me iré... y no quiero...

June la miró con compasión, estaba describiendo a una drogadicta. El Joker era su droga, y aún habiendo encontrado una salida, si le entraba el mono, volvería a buscar a su droga. Nunca pensó que Harley se sintiese tan débil ante esa situación y comprendía que necesitaba a alguien para obligarla a actuar por su propio bien. Y sobretodo, sabía como se sentía en aquel momento Harley, porque ella había necesitado de toda la ayuda por parte de Rick para superar su adicción a los poderes de Encantadora.

\- ¿Y si me quedo yo... esas ganas de irte con él desaparecerán? - preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- Hay algo que me hace tener ganas de estar contigo, tal vez seas la única persona en el mundo que puede conseguir salvarme de mí misma– lo inesperado sucedió, una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Harley – Pero entiendo si te tienes que ir con Rick, ya has hecho mucho por mí.

\- Al parecer, no lo suficiente - dijo pensando ya en una excusa para darle a su novio, porque después de todo, aquella noche la pasaría con Harley.

x-x-x-x-x

 **Mi fanfic es bastante AU desde el principio, pero quiero introducirle cosas de los cómics. Personajes, etc. En este caso, como podéis comenzar a ver, Poison Ivy está dejándose notar y también he introducido a Chloe Sullivan y Tess Mercer (Red Tornado) de Smallville y los comics Smallville Continuity. No serán los únicos personajes de Smallville que aparecerán, porque también lo hará Andrea Rojas (pero un poco versionada con los cómics) Siempre me gustaron en la serie y creo que pueden dar mucho juego a la historia. Chloe y Tess van a tener que ver tanto con el pasado de June, como con el pasado de Harley. Poco a poco irán apareciendo más personajes, aunque la historia se centrará en Harley y June.**

 **Por si alguien no seguía Smallville, aquí os dejo un par de vídeos para que veáis a los personajes**

 **Chloe & Tess " youtu . be / S1HLstV2vzY " (Chloe & Tess Right Beside You)**

 **Andrea Rojas " youtu . be / qVOayn6Lfk4 " (Andrea & Clark Make Me Wanna Die) **

**(lo escribo separado porque si no, no puedo, pero sólo tenéis que unir espacios, poner "http" "/" y "www." (delante de los enlaces) y quitar comillas. O si os parece más fácil, buscar el nombre que os he puesto al lado del enlace en youtube y daréis con los vídeos)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Pesadillas**

June no entendía como Rick se había creído su mentira. Que ella había conocido a gente del museo de Antigüedades de Gotham durante el curso de fotografía, y dado su fama de arqueóloga le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de pasar la noche investigando dentro del museo unas piezas nuevas que habían encontrado. ¿Cómo alguien se había podido creer aquello?

Harley se rió a carcajadas de aquella excusa.

\- ¿Quieres investigar unas piezas Doctora Moone? - preguntó traviesa guiñándole un ojo y señalándose así misma, cuando June colgó el teléfono.

\- Deja de tentar a la suerte con tus bromas - le advirtió seria.

\- Pero es que eres tan mala inventando excusas, menos mal que él es incluso peor creyéndolas - se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

\- Sí, bueno no tengo una mente criminal - se puso a preparar la cena.

\- Seguro, pero no te preocupes, es cuestión de práctica - se quedó al lado de June jugando con un cuchillo, la arqueóloga la miraba de reojo poniéndose nerviosa, lo que provocó la risa de Harley - Tranquila - dijo dejando el cuchillo encima de la mesa, de un modo melodrámatico - No iba a hacer nada malvado con él, quizá cortar algo de lechuga para la ensalada.

Acabaron de preparar la cena en completo silencio, y se pusieron a cenar sentadas en los taburetes frente a la mesa.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí callada? - preguntó Harley aburrida, doblando una servilleta de papel en forma de conejo y entregándoselo a June, poniendo voz extraña añadió - Habla conmigo Doc, por fa, por fa.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó ella tapándose la boca para evitar reírse, cuando Harley comenzó a hablar como si fuera el conejo de la servilleta que había doblado.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que no ejerces de arqueóloga? - preguntó interesada.

\- Tres años - contestó - Tres años, seis meses y dos días hace que entré en aquella cueva y toqué lo que no debía.

\- ¡Parece que esa es una de tus especialidades! - afirmó Harley burlándose, lo que provocó que June se levantase de la mesa - ¿Y ahora dónde vas?

\- ¡Basta ya de burlarse de mí Harley! - le ordenó.

\- Perdona, no te mosquees. Ya sé que puedo ser bastante molesta, pero es que no soy nada buena para socializar - aseguró.

\- Eres psicóloga...

\- Bueno, eso no garantiza nada y menos cuando te han frito el cerebro en más de una ocasión - se encogió de hombros - Perdona. Debió ser muy duro entrar en aquel lugar y... bueno... lo que te ocurrió.

\- Lo fue - afirmó - Ella se apoderó de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

\- Soy consciente. Siempre que puedes evitas decir su nombre - constató.

\- Tengo miedo de decir su nombre - afirmó June.

\- ¿Por si vuelve a pasar? - le cuestionó sujetando su mano para que volviese a sentarse a su lado, pero el silencio de June fue suficiente respuesta para ella - No debes preocuparte, yo te rescataría de nuevo - le sonrió - Podría convertirse en mi nueva especialidad - bromeó.

\- No tendría que volver a pasar, pero si esa zorra volviese a por mí, debes asegurarme que acabarías con ella, sin importar que me pasase a mí.

\- Ni de coña - se negó haciendo aspavientos con las manos - Doc, esa bruja y yo tendríamos una interesante charla y un gran ¡boom!, pero jamás acabaría contigo June. Somos amigas... - volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

\- ¿Ahora somos amigas? - preguntó mirándola sorprendida.

\- Sí - fue una respuesta directa y escueta, que no daba paso a que June negase que su relación en aquellos momentos parecía precisamente aquello.

\- Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir - afirmó dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de Harley - Voy a coger unas sabanas, dormiré en el sofá.

No hubo respuesta, el piso se quedó completamente en silencio, mientras June buscaba las sábanas en el armario. Así que cuando tras encontrarlas, se giró para volver a salir de la habitación y vio a Harley mirándola desde la puerta, se asustó.

\- Harley ¿qué haces? - preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho, debido el susto.

\- ¿Quieres decir aparte de asustarte? - bromeó con una enorme sonrisa, provocando la sonrisa en June - No duermas en el sofá, quédate aquí conmigo... al fin y al cabo, es tu cama... ¡Y es enorme! - separó sus brazos para demostrar su gran tamaño.

\- No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea - se negó - El sofá también es cómodo.

\- ¿Por qué no es una buena idea? - preguntó Harley - Es invierno, este piso lleva vacío bastante tiempo, y el ambiente está helado.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vale! ¡Entiendo! - rió - No sabes si puedes aguantar mis encantos durante la noche ¿eh?

\- ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? - preguntó molesta.

\- Tranquila JunyJun, no pienso seducirte - volvió a guiñarle el ojo - Es cuestión científica, hace mucho frío, ambas sabemos que pasar frío durante la noche no es bueno.

¿En serio se estaba planteando dormir con Harley? ¿Compartir la cama con una psicópata asesina y completamente loca tratando de encontrar su redención? Pero era verdad, hacía frío y a pesar de sus problemas de piel con el ácido, Harley desprendía calor. La cama era infinitamente más cómoda que el sofá y era su cama ¿y quién iba a saber que estaría allí con ella? ¡A tomar por saco! Sí, compartiría su cama con Harley Quinn.

\- ¿Hola? - la delincuente pasó la mano por delante del rostro de June - ¿Estás ahí?

\- Perdona, estaba pensando - se disculpó ante la atenta mirada de Harley.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- De acuerdo - afirmó con un movimiento poco seguro de su cabeza - Dormiremos en la misma cama.

Harley se puso a bailar y festejar, como si le hubiera tocado la lotería, aunque sólo fuera para molestar aún más a June.

Las horas pasaron y June y Harley estaban en la cama, la delincuente estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero June no conseguía conciliar el sueño. ¿Quién podría culparla? Compartir la cama con una mujer tan peligrosa... "y bella", pensó por un instante, aunque se obligó a no pensar en ello. Todo había sido mala idea. Aunque la verdad, es que en aquella media luz de la habitación, en el que apenas se podía ver nada, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y conseguía observar el rostro de Harley, parecía tan inocente y dormía tan plácidamente, como si hiciese mucho que no dormía así. June la miraba con ternura. La "bella durmiente" que dormía a su lado iba a ser su perdición, y sabía que por más que luchase para evitarlo, ya era demasiado tarde, así que se limitó a aceptar ese hecho.

Pero algo interrumpió el plácido sueño de Harley, ya que su cuerpo se tensó y en pesadillas comenzó a gritar.

"NO, POR FAVOR, NO LES HAGAS DAÑO. NO A ELLAS. LUCYYYYYYYYY"

Fuese quién fuese aquella tal Lucy, repetía su nombre sin parar, una y otra vez, entre sudores, se notaba que lo estaba pasando mal. Pero no sabía si despertarla de aquella pesadilla, o qué hacer ante aquella situación, así que simplemente, paso su mano por un mechón del pelo de Harley, aquello pareció tranquilizarla, hasta que volvió a soñar tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, June se despertó por los rayos de luz entrando por la ventana y el sonido de su móvil sonando, sin embargo, mientras sus ojos se abrían, se clavaron en los intensos ojos azules de Harley, quién seguía tumbada en la cama, observándola en silencio. Por un instante no supo si aquello le daba escalofríos por el terror de tener a una delincuente observándola, o si más bien le daba pánico por algo completamente diferente.

\- Buenos días Moone - le saludó con una sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón de June latiese más rápido de lo normal.

\- Buenos días Harleen - le contestó incorporándose en la cama y atendiendo al teléfono, dándole la espalda a su acompañante - Sí ¿diga? - contestó aún con la voz adormilada.

\- ¿June? ¿dónde estás? - era Rick quién preguntaba bastante preocupado, pero ante esas preguntas June miró a Harley, quién seguía mirándola sin moverse de la cama.

\- Tomándome un café con unas compañeras del curso - afirmó, viendo como Harley se levantaba finalmente de la cama, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación. Observó sus piernas y su cuerpo, tapado sólo por aquel camisón, pero se obligó a apartar rápidamente la mirada y concentrarse en la conversación con su novio.

\- Pensaba que vendrías a desayunar conmigo al menos - Rick sonaba decepcionado - Me acaba de llamar Waller.

\- ¿Qué quiere esa...? - trató de no decir una sola palabrota.

\- Me envía en una nueva misión, tengo que irme esta misma tarde - contestó él - Estaré dos semanas fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Y no tendré vigilancia? - preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

\- Soy tu novio, no tu vigilante - sonó molesto.

\- No para Waller - trató de rectificar sus palabras - Aún es temprano, en un rato estaré en casa y podremos despedirnos en condiciones - bromeó.

\- Vale cariño, quiero verte una última vez - dijo Rick - Se me van a hacer largas estas dos semanas.

\- Nos vemos en nada - June colgó el teléfono y miró como Harley había vuelto a la habitación con dos cafés y enorme una manzana, que June había llevado el día anterior.

\- Tengo que irme - le dijo a Harley - ¿Qué haces?

\- Te traigo un café, al menos suavicemos una de tus mentiras... - le sonrió - Tu soldadito se va de misión, no te harán falta más excusas, para quedarte aquí conmigo.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me iba a quedar aparte de esta noche? - preguntó June sorprendida con la taza de café en la mano.

Harley le dio un mordisco a la manzana y contestó.

\- Tú sola, yo sola... podríamos hacernos compañía - dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¿Qué me dices? - preguntó entregándole la manzana - ¿En serio vas a quedarte en mitad de Gotham pudiendo quedarte aquí?

\- De acuerdo, en cuanto él se vaya, vendré de nuevo - contestó June tratando de parecer fría.

\- ¿Quieres que pase a buscarte en la moto? - preguntó mirando por la ventana - Quizá se haga de noche.

\- No vendrás a buscarme en una moto sin matrícula - contestó ella - Vendré en bus.

\- De acuerdo, entonces yo prepararé la cena, tengo que cuidarte - le volvió a guiñar el ojo.

-x-x

Pasó tres noches con Harley en la misma cama, antes de que la pesadilla fuese aún más fuerte. Aquella noche lloraba y gritaba aterrada en aquella pesadilla. June no podía permitir que su acompañante lo pasará tan mal. Por un momento deseo saber que había en su mente, si tan sólo tuviera el poder de Encantadora, no sería necesario despertarla, con introducir mejores imágenes en su mente sería suficiente. Pero ¿quién era esa Lucy? Sabía que era importante para Harley, porque si no, no rogaría que a ella no le hiciera daño, entre gritos de dolor . Trato de despertarla, despacio, pero no lo consiguió, así que sostuvo su brazo y la zarandeo con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que Harley se despertase casi en estado de shock, aún con el corazón saliendo de su pecho. Se incorporó en la cama, con la mirada perdida y aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- Era una pesadilla Harley, tranquila. Estás a salvo. - trató de tranquilizarla, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella cuando acabó por preguntarle - Gritabas el nombre de Lucy, ¿quién es?

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar, Harley saltó de la cama con un cuchillo en su mano, amenazante y se lanzó directamente a por June, quién retrocedió con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, hacia la pared. No había escapatoria posible. Realmente pensó que había llegado su hora, cuando el brazo de Harley le aprisionó su cuello contra la pared. Ya no podía retroceder más, estaba completamente pegada a la pared, y Harley la sostenía con fuerza con un brazo y con la otra mano sostenía el cuchillo amenazando, su rostro lleno de furia.

\- Harley... por... favor... - le costaba incluso respirar, ya no digamos hablar. El brazo de Harley estaba dañando su traquea.

\- ¿CÓMO SABES SU NOMBRE? - le gritó - ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡CONTESTA O ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

\- No sé de lo que estás hablando - se estaba quedando sin oxigeno y no podía evitar mirar a los ojos de Harley rogando misericordia - Harley, te lo ruego.

\- ¿QUÉ SABES DE ELLA? - separó un poco su brazo, para volver a empujarla de nuevo.

\- Harley no sé nada... - una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Iba a morir, le quedaba poco, frente a ella estaba el lado más salvaje y peligroso de Harley, y no había manera de que consiguiese protegerse. Trató de hacerla entrar en razón - Harley... soy yo... soy June... nunca te haría daño... no sé quién es Lucy... por favor, créeme - pero el agarre continuaba y June no pudo evitar llorar desconsolada. Le quedaba poco oxigeno y el cuello le dolía como nunca antes.

Algo se activo en Harley al ver llorar a June y dejo caer el cuchillo, asustada de sus actos, y con sus manos temblando. Seguía mirándose las manos y el cuchillo aterrada. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Había estado a punto de matar a la única persona en el mundo que había arriesgado todo por ayudarla. Bajó la mirada incapaz de mirar a June, quién salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró allí. Harley se quedó en mitad de la habitación, en aquel camisón blanco y descalza. Había vuelto a arruinar su vida y se decidió a luchar por recuperar una de las dos únicas cosas buenas que le quedaban. Picó a la puerta del baño, escuchando los sollozos y la tos de la arqueóloga y maldiciéndose por ello, puso su frente y una mano pegadas a la puerta.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, June - sus lágrimas caían a borbotones, y no estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¡Déjame en paz, puta loca! - le gritó aún asustada y con rabia.

Harley cayó de rodillas, sí eso era, una "puta loca", una "asesina", ¿qué esperaba obtener de June? La chica le había dado todo, absolutamente todo y ella la había estado a punto de matar.

\- Voy a irme, saldré de tu vida - le susurró aun con su mano en la puerta.

Un silencio atronador durante minutos, que parecieron horas, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para vestirse e irse para siempre, la voz de June volvió a sonar.

\- No te vayas. No quiero que salgas de mi vida Harley - la puerta aun permanecía cerrada, pero Harley notó que June se había sentado con su espalda pegada en la puerta, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? - preguntó muy preocupada, aún secándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

\- Me asustaste - afirmó June - Pero no me hiciste daño físico - mintió - Estoy bien.

\- Nunca quise hacer lo que hice... - puso su cabeza pegada en la puerta suspirando profundamente.

\- Duermes con un cuchillo bajo la almohada - le recordó.

\- Tengo miedo de que él nos descubra, sólo era para protegernos - afirmó sincerándose - Nunca quise utilizarlo para herirte. Sólo pensaba en ser capaz de protegernos. ¡Por favor, créeme!.

\- Te dije que estás a salvo - volvió a recordarte - No tienes que dormir con un cuchillo bajo la almohada, no soy una amenaza. Él nunca nos encontrará aquí.

\- Llevo teniendo pesadillas desde que llegue aquí - le explicó - Hace mucho que no duermo tan profundamente, supongo que por eso tengo pesadillas.

\- Entonces, ¿ tienes pesadillas con él? - preguntó intentando razonar con ella.

\- Sí - afirmó llevándose las manos a la cara, desesperada - No pensé que me provocase ese miedo.

\- Llevo escuchándote gritar el nombre de Lucy desde la noche que llegamos - le explicó - Por eso te pregunté quién era.

\- Es una larga historia Moone, muy larga - trató de evitar la conversación, aunque sabía que no había escapatoria.

\- ¿Era tu novia? - preguntó tratando de averiguarlo.

\- Por supuesto que no - sonrió entre lágrimas - No es ese lazo el que nos une, pero la quiero más que a nadie - suspiró.

\- ¿Sabe él de su existencia? - preguntó.

\- No, por eso las pesadillas. Sólo hay dos personas más que sepan de su existencia... quería que quedase así y me dio miedo escuchar su nombre en tus labios - explicó - June, debes saber que jamás he pensado en hacerte daño, se me fue mucho la pinza.

\- No... no voy a hacerle daño, sea quien sea. Estoy contigo en esto, implique lo que implique. - le aseguró - Debes creerme y tampoco voy a contarle de su existencia a nadie. Ni a Waller, ni a Rick, ni a nadie.

\- ¿A qué día estamos? - preguntó en una pregunta que parecía que salía de la nada, o al menos eso le pareció a June que se sorprendió antes de contestar.

\- Bueno, ya son las dos y media de la madrugada, así que estamos a Jueves - le contestó.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a una excursión mañana al amanecer? - preguntó deseando que dijese que sí, pero completamente asustada de que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? - preguntó, ya no estaba tan nerviosa, comenzaba a comprender que para una persona como Harley, guardar el secreto de la existencia de alguien a quien quería, debía ser doloroso y paranoico. Harley no quería hacerle daño y ella debería haber tenido algo más de precaución para que no ocurriesen cosas como las que había pasado. No justificaba los actos de la delincuente, pero no sería ella quién tirase la primera piedra.

\- Metropolis - afirmó - Ya conseguí ponerle matricula a la moto, así que no sería un problema.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir allí? - preguntó, al fin y al cabo, había estado a punto de ser asesinada, si iba a hacer una excursión con su casi asesina, debía estar segura de qué iban a hacer.

\- Quiero presentarte a alguien - el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Estaba confiando plenamente en June, quería recuperarla del todo. No podía perderla, no se lo iba a permitir.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez y la puerta del baño se abrió ligeramente, pero la arqueóloga aun no salía de allí. Después de unos minutos, Harley se tomó aquello como una invitación a que entrase. Y entrando despacio, se encontró con June en el suelo, ambas se miraron. La arqueóloga tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas aún, los ojos completamente rojos y el pelo enmarañado. Harley se miró de soslayo en el espejo, y se dio cuenta de que ella lucía igual que June, finalmente se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos más.

\- Lo siento - volvió a repetir, sin esperar respuesta alguna de June. Pero los brazos de su acompañante le rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente ambas se abrazaron y Harley besó la frente de su compañera - Lo siento mucho, cielo - Cuando se separaron un poco, Harley pudo ver lágrimas aún en sus ojos y en su rostro y cogió una pequeña toalla que estaba a su alcance. para secarle las lagrimas delicadamente. El corazón de June volvió a latir fuertemente ante aquel gesto delicado - No sabes cuanto lo lamento - Su nueva vida con Harley era una montaña rusa de sentimientos. No hacía ni dos horas que había estado a punto de ser asesinada por ella, y sin embargo, nadie la había tratado con tanta delicadeza como Harleen lo hacía en aquellos momentos. June sabía que estaba caminando en arenas movedizas, pero no quería otra cosa para ella.

June se incorporó poco a poco y le dio la mano a la otra chica, sorprendiéndola.

\- Si quieres ir de excursión, tendremos que descansar, volvamos a la cama - le sonrió levemente ayudándola a levantarse.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cama cogidas de la mano, de algún modo lo que había ocurrido les había unido aún más. Aunque June no tenía ni idea de como iba a cambiar su vida durante de la excursión del día siguiente.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis de dejar vuestro review. ¡Ah! Y muchas gracias por los reviews que ya habéis dejado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero, quería agradecer a Sesil Mariko, Samantha S. Dracul y Stormfly2468 por sus comentarios, me alegro que os esté pareciendo interesante la historia. No me gusta eso de que Harley tenga que sufrir, pero por el momento es lo que le toca. Vendrán tiempos mejores... y también algunos duros, pero primero de los duros le dejaré que le pasen cosas buenas ¿o no?**

 **Capítulo 6: El pasado es duro.**

* * *

Nada más despertarse, June fue directa hacia el cuchillo que aún permanecía en el suelo de la habitación. Al cogerlo, no pudo evitar que miles de imágenes de la noche anterior vinieran a su mente, aquel arma había estado a punto de acabar con todo por lo que estaba luchando, incluida su vida. Harley ya estaba despierta, pero no había dicho nada, simplemente observaba los gestos de June, estudiaba que le depararía todo lo ocurrido y lo que les esperaba ese día. June fue con paso firme y decidido hacia la mesita de noche del lado de la cama de Harley. Ambas se miraron por un instante en completo silencio y la delincuente miró hacia el cuchillo algo intimidada, pero June abrió el primer cajón y lo metió allí, después lo volvió a cerrar.

\- Sólo, por si acaso - le sonrió a Harley - Buenos días, ¿nos preparamos para esa excursión?

\- Sí - sonrío con ganas al ver que June había dejado pasar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior - ¿Quieres qué prepare el desayuno? - le preguntó desperezándose.

\- No, ya lo voy preparando yo y tú puedes arreglarte mientras - dijo con calma - Nos prepararé un desayuno saludable, y podremos salir pronto.

\- ¿Puedo ponerme algo de tu ropa? - preguntó Harley - Quiero ir bien vestida hoy - sonrió - Mi vestuario es bastante limitado.

\- Usa lo que necesites, Harleen - le ofreció sosteniendo su mano durante unos segundos, sin saber porque, simplemente se sentía bien - Si quieres podemos ir de compras a Metropolis.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a ir de compras - le aseguró levantándose de un salto - Ya sabes, siempre uso descuentos de cinco dedos - sonrío traviesa.

\- Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte - le aseguró - Tenemos que pasar desapercibidas y si te pones a robar tiendas, creo que enseguida estaremos en el punto de mira de Waller e incluso peor...

\- A sus ordenes Doc Moone - hizo un saludo militar, tratando de bromear, a pesar de que uno de sus miedos era precisamente aquel.

Cuando June tuvo preparado el desayuno, Harley salió de la habitación vestida con un jersey de color lila y unos pantalones tejanos negros, la cara lavada y con un poco de color en los labios, y las gafas que June le había permitido quedarse. June por un momento recordó cuando la vio en Midway City, con su melena de colores y su extraño atuendo. En esta ocasión, no había ni rastro de tatuajes en su cara, salvo el pequeño corazón negro, tampoco había colores llamativos en su melena rubia, la cual había cortado hasta los hombros con unas tijeras. La arqueóloga se la quedó mirando sin saber que decir, Harley lucía completamente diferente a como le había visto vestir hasta la fecha, parecía otra persona, sin embargo su sencillez hizo que a June le diera un vuelco el corazón. La mujer frente a ella no podía ser más hermosa.

Harley se miró de arriba a abajo insegura de su nueva ropa y volvió a mirarla de soslayo, sin acabar de levantar la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo estoy? - preguntó.

\- Diferente - sonrió June - Eso seguro.

\- Pero... ¿estoy presentable? - preguntó mirándose en el espejo del salón.

\- Estás increíble - dijo animándola - ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?

\- No quiero asustarla...

\- ¿A Lucy? - preguntó - Porque supongo que es a ella a quién quieres que conozca hoy ¿verdad?

\- ¡Bingo JuneJun! - trató de sonreír.

\- No sé quién es, pero desde luego no vas a asustarla con ese look - afirmó tratando de devolverle la confianza - Ahora desayunemos y después me arreglaré yo, en nada estaremos de camino.

Harley se sentó a la mesa sin decir nada más y June sonrió porque nunca había visto tan nerviosa a su compañera.

\- ¿Puedo saber algo más de Lucy? - preguntó June, porque había hecho mil conjeturas de quién podría ser, pero en realidad no estaba segura de nada.

\- Prefiero no decirte nada - se limpió la boca y bebió un poco de zumo - June, no está siendo fácil, ni lo va a ser... por segundos me arrepiento, así que es mejor que no te diga nada... así aun podré conservar la fuerza que me empuja a que la conozcas.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Harley? - le preguntó sorprendida, porque la persona frente a ella era muy diferente a todo lo que había conocido antes en ella.

\- Trato de redimirme, Dora Exploradora - le guiñó un ojo y se rió, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba siendo raro aquella mañana.

\- ¡Bienvenida! - bromeó - No trates de redimirte tan rápida que me das más miedo aún - le guiñó un ojo pasandole una tostada con mermelada que había preparado.

\- Gracias - le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, es sólo una tostada - volvió a su propio desayuno.

\- No seas idiota - sonrió - Sabes que me refiero a todo lo que haces por mí y no sólo a la tostada.

\- Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti - afirmó aunque desvió la mirada de Harley, ya que su mirada estaba llena de emociones con las que en aquellos momentos no quería lidiar.

Al poco rato ya estaban ambas frente a la moto con su flamante nueva matricula, ya que no había salido junto a Harley de allí, desde el día que habían llegado y ambas habían hecho una vida bastante individual salvo por las tardes y noches, June no había visto la moto desde hacía días, así que cuando vio la matrícula completamente legal en la moto volvió a mirar a la delincuente, buscando respuestas.

\- No me has dicho como conseguiste la matricula...

\- ¡Ah! - sonrió orgullosa - Obra y gracia de Selina.

\- ¿Quién es Selina? - preguntó un poco asustada, no debía de pedir ayuda a gente del circulo del Joker, si no estaban perdidas.

\- Es verdad - se cruzó de brazos - Creo que los buenos la conocéis más como Catwoman - sonrió.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Conoces a Catwoman? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Pues claro que conozco a Catwoman, ¿quieres un autógrafo? - bromeó al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante - Somos amigas desde hace tiempo.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendida - No me lo esperaba.

\- No te pongas celosa, tú eres especial para mí - le dio un suave codazo - Ya lo sabes JuneJun.

Lo peor de todo, es que June sí se había puesto celosa durante un instante, y se maldecía por ello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harley con ella? Siempre creyó estar dominando la situación, pero en ocasiones como aquella, o cuando la otra mujer le llamaba "JuneJun" algo dentro de ella se derretía. ¿Estaba sintiendo por Harley algo que no debía? ¡Maldita sea, aquella mujer era su perdición total!

\- Tierra llamando a June - bromeó Harley, chasqueando sus dedos delante de su cara.

\- Perdona, es que me sorprendió que fuerais amigas - trató de salir de aquella situación como buenamente pudo.

\- Sí, ella siempre me quiso alejada del Joker y cuando le dije que había conocido a alguien especial que me estaba ayudando a alejarme de él y a redimirme, quiso ayudarme - le explicó - Es buena hacker y además dice que cubrirá nuestras espaldas si es necesario.

June se había quedado en la parte de "persona especial", realmente ¿eso era para ella? ¿Una persona especial? sonaba bien, quizá demasiado bien. Y ahora Catwoman también sabía que ella había llegado a la vida de Harley para ayudarle. Había escuchado mil historias de aquella mujer, algunas buenas y otras malas, algunos la veían como una villana, y otros como una sexy heroína, ella siempre fue de las últimas.

\- ¿Nos vamos a Metropolis? - preguntó Harley subiéndose a la moto y pasandole el casco a June - Hoy va a ser un día movidito.

June se sentó detrás en la moto, se puso el casco y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harley y comenzaron su camino. Metropolis estaba relativamente cerca de Gotham, y más aún si acortabas por las afueras de la ciudad, así que con una conductora experimentada como Harley, esquivando motos y yendo por atajos, fue muy rápido llegar hasta allí.

Al llegar a la ciudad June se sorprendió cuando se dirigieron a la escuela de primaria de New Troy, conocía la ciudad, pero pocas veces había ido hasta allí. Harley paró la moto frente a la escuela e hizo que se quitara el casco. Los niños estaban entrando en la escuela, y Harley tenía lágrimas en los ojos, June comenzó a entender que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación. Estaban lo suficiente alejadas para no ser vistas, pero se quedó con la boca abierta a causa del shock cuando vio a Chloe Sullivan acompañada por una mujer pelirroja, que podía reconocer como Tess Mercer, ambas llevaban de la mano a dos críos, un niño rubio algo más mayor, y a una cría de apenas cinco años, no debía tener más y las lágrimas de Harley inundaban su rostro, más aún cuando vio a la niña abrazar a Chloe durante unos instantes y después a Tess para entrar con el niño de la mano a la escuela.

\- Ella es Lucy - dijo con la voz temblorosa, tratando de secarse las lágrimas - Mi hija.

\- Harleen... - la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Te mentí, conozco a Tess y a Chloe porque hace cuatro años deje a mi hija con ellas - explicó.

Pero no hubo tiempo para explicar más porque la mirada de Tess Mercer se clavó en Harley y June y se encaminó rápidamente hacia ellas, Chloe siguió sus pasos con una mirada visiblemente preocupada.

\- Te dijimos que lo mejor era que te alejaras de ella - Tess señaló a la delincuente - ¿Qué haces aquí Harley Quinn? ¡Aléjate de mi familia!

\- ¿June Moone? - preguntó Chloe al ver a su mejor amiga de hacía unos años - ¿Qué haces con ella? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro sitio más tranquilas? - la arqueóloga sabía que una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar entre Tess (Red Tornado) y Harley, si nadie lo evitaba, quizá Chloe y ella fueran capaces de llegar a un trato más civilizado.

\- No tenemos nada que hablar - contestó la pelirroja - Dijiste que te reformarías bicho del infierno, pero al parecer Robin tendría algo muy diferente que decir al respecto - abrió los ojos más para añadir - ¡Ah, pero no... tuviste que asesinarlo!

\- Sólo he venido a ver a mi hija, no tengo nada que hablar con ninguna de vosotras - afirmó - ¡Ah! Y lo de Robin no fui yo, pero está genial que tú creas eso, viniendo de ti, Luthessa Lena Luthor, tienes más sangre en tus manos de la que tengo yo.

Llegados a este punto, Chloe y June se miraban la una a la otra. La arqueóloga no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que historial delictivo de Harley, no estaba segura de si había sido ella quien había matado o no a Robin, uno de los mayores héroes de Gotham y compañero de Batman, pero sabía con quien trataba. Sin embago, ¿por qué había dejado el futuro de su hija en manos de Tess si pensaba que era una asesina? Y que la pelirroja fuese una Luthor, eran noticias de ultima hora para ella.

Mientras tanto y a pesar de que la mirada llena de furia de Harley se clavaba en Tess, Harley estaba preocupada por June y lo que pensaría de ella. Se arrepentía de no haber hablado claramente con June antes de todo aquello, ella debería haberle explicado todo antes de enfrentarla a una situación tan comprometida. Ahora Tess la acusaba de asesina y seguramente la arqueologa no tendría ni dea de porque había dejado a su hija en manos de aquellas dos mujeres.

\- A mi me parece que June y yo tendríamos que ponernos al día - Chloe rompió el tenso silencio que se había formado entre las cuatro - Así que podríamos tomar un café y hablar más tranquilas.

Tess la miró durante un segundo, pero después suavizó su gesto y contestó.

\- Si es eso lo que deseas...

Chloe había convencido a Tess en cuestión de segundos y eso sorprendió a June. Por lo que sabía de Chloe, su antigua amiga era cabezona, inteligente y de muy buen corazón, pero convencer de eso modo a la que podría ser uno de los seres más poderoso que ella había conocido... todo aquello era sorprendente.

\- ¿Estás conforme con la idea? - preguntó Harley, casi susurrando en su oído, buscando algo de complicidad en aquel momento, June simplemente afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza.

Después de un rato de estar hablando, Chloe fue quién comenzó a explicar la historia que la había unido a Tess. Y a pesar de que June no era muy romántica, aquella historia de amor la tenía entusiasmada. Chloe y Tess se conocían desde hacia ya muchos años, al principio Tess era una completa villana, no le temblaba el pulso si tenía que matar a alguien por defender sus intereses y con eso se ganó la completa enemistad de Chloe. Pero poco a poco, por cosas del destino y por su esfuerzo, ella fue consiguiendo su redención y entró a formar parte del grupo de Clark Kent, Oliver Queen (de quién Tess había sido novia en el pasado) y Chloe Sullivan. Comenzaron a tener las mismas causas y a divertirse juntos cuando también tocaba. Pero después todo se torció, Chloe se casó con Oliver Queen de quién tenía un hijo (el niño que habían visto junto con Lucy), Nicholas. Pero a Tess Mercer la había asesinado su propio hermanastro, ni más ni menos que Lex Luthor. La tristeza por la perdida de Tess y que funcionaban más como amigos que como cualquier otra cosa, hizo que Oliver y Chloe rompieran el matrimonio amistosamente.

\- No lo entiendo, pero si estabas muerta... - interrumpió June mirando a la pelirroja, llevandose la mirada de las otras tres mujeres.

\- Por extrañas circunstancias mi espíritu quedó atrapado en circuitos ciberneticos - contestó tomando un trago de su café - Tampoco era la primera vez que moría - afirmó mirando con dulzura a Chloe, gesto que no entendió June - Al principio no quería volver, no tenía sentimientos, pero podía meterme en cualquier ordenador, así que era más útil.

\- Escondía sus sentimientos - le corrigió Chloe - Pero un día, Nicholas y yo, que aun estaba embarazada de él, estuvimos en peligro de muerte, así que Tess hizo caso a lo que muchas veces le habíamos dicho durante meses, que aceptase un cuerpo robotico que Emil, nuestro amigo cientifico, había construido para ella.

\- Era la única manera de salvarlos - afirmó Tess.

Después de aquello, Tess adquirió el status de héroe y ayudaba a todo el equipo, pero sus sentimientos por Chloe iban creciendo cada vez más, y al ser simplemente un androide decidió marcharse a un sátelite de los Queen en la Luna, desde donde seguía ayudando. Pero las largas conversaciones por Internet y la larga ausencia física hizo que Chloe también se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tess. Tras una charla con Emil, en la cual el científico le había explicado que Chloe estaba casi depresiva después del parto y que él había construido un cuerpo formado por nanobots que permitirían a Tess tomar su aspecto de humana o convertirse en Red Tornado cada vez que lo necesitase, Tess decidió volver a la Tierra y aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero ahí era cuando la historia tomaba un giro inesperado.

\- Después de algunas semanas para controlar a la perfección mi nuevo cuerpo, decidí ir a ver a Chloe, a quién le había ocultado mi retorno a la Tierra - explicó Tess - Pero por el camino, escuche gritos de mujer y llantos de bebé que surgían de un callejón - miró a Harley por un instante, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para June.

\- ¿Era Harleen? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí, lo era - afirmó Harley - Unos indeseables quisieron atacarme, porque acababa de dar a luz sólo unos minutos antes, fue un parto duro y no tuve a nadie, así que a penas estaba consciente - le explicó triste - Si Tess no se hubiera convertido en Red Tornado y me hubiera protegido, ni yo estaría, ni Lucy tampoco.

\- Bueno, soy una de las buenas y eso es lo que hacemos - contestó severa Tess - A pesar de que me arrepiento de haberte salvado.

\- Desde luego, entiendo que salvarás a Lucy, pero sigo sin entender porque hicisteis lo que hicisteis por mí, sabiendo quién era yo - Harley bajó la mirada.

\- Porque me equivoqué contigo bicho del infierno - respondió enfadada Tess - Pensé que si Chloe y el equipo habían conseguido redimirme a mí, si te ofrecía todo lo que te ofrecimos, tú conseguirías tu redención. Pero el tiempo me ha quitado la razón - desvió la mirada despectivamente de ella.

\- Aquella noche Tess me llamó desde el hospital - siguió contando Chloe - Me explicó la situación y le dimos asilo a Harley y a Lucy durante casi un año, le dimos todo lo que pudimos - su mirada también era seria - Mientras entre nosotras ibamos aceptando nuestra relación.

\- Sí, eso fue hasta que esta loca decidió que había llegado la hora de irse de nuevo con su payaso, sin una puta explicación, después de casi un año y de haberse convertido en una hermana para mí - le señaló Tess - Después se le fue la olla más que nunca. Hasta hoy...

\- Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que irme - se defendió triste - Pero no es la primera vez que la veo, hace dos años volví a verla, pero no me acerqué tanto.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste qué irte? - le preguntó June - Ellas parece que querían ayudarte en todo - por un momento tuvo miedo de que la historia volviera a repetirse, lo estaba arriesgando todo por Harley, pero ¿y si ella un día decidía que quería volver con el Joker?

Harley se negó a contestar, a pesar de que todas esperaban su respuesta, incluyendo a Tess, quién en secreto había deseado una explicación razonable por parte de Harley desde el mismo día que se fue ya hacía cuatro años.

\- ¡Por qué está loca! - exclamó Tess - Ni siquiera sé que mierda estás haciendo con ella, pareces una chica inteligente.

\- La estoy ayudando, me salvó la vida en Midway City - la defendió, realmente entendía que Tess estuviera tan enfadada con Harley, pero se estaba cansando de quedarse impasible sin siquiera poder defenderla - Y con eso, salvó toda la Tierra, así que...

\- La Encantadora - se sorprendió Chloe - Tú eres la arqueóloga que se convirtió en la Encantadora.

\- Era - afirmó June - El Escuadrón la mandó de regresó al infierno de dónde había escapado.

\- Amanda Waller nos sacó de la cárcel para montar su propio circo - explicó Harley - Se inventó sus propios enemigos y como daños colaterales June y las cientos de víctimas en la ciudad - estaba asqueada de toda aquella situación - Yo pensaba que el Joker estaba muerto, sin él podía hacer lo que realmente quise, que fue ayudar al Escuadrón y acabar con Encantadora.

\- Sí, bueno, todos sabemos de los juegos de Amanda - dijo Chloe, quién había sido víctima de Waller hacía unos años.

\- ¿Y ahora las dos estáis juntitas y felices? - preguntó Tess clavando su mirada en ella.

\- No, yo estoy con Rick Flag - negó June, no quería ningún mal entendido, pero se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la que había sido su amiga.

\- ¿Con ese idiota? Ese tío es un lameculos de Waller - casi se echa a reír, pero miró a Harley por un instante, su semblante había cambiado - Vale, entiendo... como recompensa quieres ayudarla.

\- Más o menos - respondió June, pero aun pensando en las palabras que Chloe había usado para hablar de Rick. Y a su pesar, en su fuero interno sabía que tenía toda la razón, por momentos, ella se sentía un experimento de Rick y Amanda, lo que provocó un tenso silencio.

\- Vinieron a buscarme - el silencio fue roto por Harley, sorprendiendo a las demás.

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Chloe.

\- Hace cuatro años me fui porque algunos secuaces del Joker vinieron a buscarme - comenzó a explicar lo que había estado en su corazón guardado bajo siete llaves - Estuvieron a punto de encontrar a Lucy, no podía permitirlo. Sabía perfectamente que con vosotras, mi hija estaría a salvo - Chloe y Tess la miraron en shock - Los maté con mis propias manos y me fui con él para que no mandara a más nadie a buscarme. Si no lo hubiera hecho como lo hice, hubiera puesto en peligro a Lucy - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - preguntó Tess - Te hubiéramos protegido Harley, como siempre.

\- No quería ocasionaros más problemas, y tenía que pensar en Nicholas y Lucy - desvió la mirada y June se dio cuenta que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, ella misma estaba llorando - Volví con el Joker y él me trató como si nunca me hubiera ido, al menos eso pensé.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió? - preguntó June sosteniendo su mano por debajo de la mesa. Necesitaba desmotrarle que ya nunca más estaría sola.

\- Una noche, mientras dormía, él me arrastró por el pelo hasta otra habitación - June podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de Harley - Me volvió a freír el cerebro, pero esa vez lo hizo tan bien, que me olvidé de mi hija durante dos años. Tenía tantas lagunas mentales que apenas conseguía recordarlo a él o quién era yo, así que supuse que él era todo lo que me merecía en la vida.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo! - exclamó June, ella odiaba al Joker más que nunca.

June y Chloe tenían un nudo en la garganta, pero Tess se había convertido en una "persona" más impasible en según que situaciones, su pasado también era de auténtica pesadilla y no tuvo miedo de preguntar algo que todas querían saber.

\- ¿Cómo comenzaste a recordarlo todo?

\- Una noche Batman nos persiguió, todo se volvió muy salvaje y el Joker y yo caímos al agua en nuestro coche. Estuve minutos sin respiración y de algún modo mi cerebro se arregló y comenzó a recordarlo todo, la primera imagen que me vino a la memoria fue Lucy y después todo lo demás.

\- No lo entiendo - June estaba muy confusa - En los informes de Waller ponía que aquella noche era cuando Batman te había llevado ante la supuesta justicia.

\- Batman sabía la verdad, yo no fui la mano ejecutora de Jason Todd - contestó con rabia - Pero sí fui complice. Joker me hizo entretener a Batman, no sabía que iba a poner una bomba de tiempo e iba a matar a Jason y a su madre. Estoy loca y soy una asesina, pero no comparto ni la mitad de las cosas que Joker hizo y esa es una de las que más detesto, Jason era un buen tipo - pegó un golpe en la mesa - Tengo sangre en mis manos, pero ni en mis peores momentos hubiera deseado que muriera de aquel modo.

\- Si te metieron en la cárcel como dicen esos informes - Tess trató de que no se notara que estaba sufriendo por el estado de Harley - ¿Cómo pudiste ver a Lucy, si no la recordabas?

\- Batman me encerró en su Batmovil. Cuando desperté era de día, me había traído hasta Metropolis - suspiró amargamente - Era Domingo, pero desde aquella colina se podía ver el parque donde jugaban Lucy y Nicholas ajenos a todo, bajo vuestra vigilancia. Ambas parecíais felices y los niños también.

\- ¿Por qué te trajo? - preguntó Chloe.

\- Para que viera y sintiera como duele perder a una familia. Él sabía de Lucy, porque una vez os ayudó en una misión y decía que Lucy es idéntica a mí. Él sólo necesitó atar cabos - bajó su mirada - Sabía que a pesar de todo, vosotros eráis mi familia y la familia no es lo más importante... - June miraba a Harley desgarrándose por dentro, era una delincuente, lo era, ella misma lo sabía, pero no sabía hasta que punto todo aquello había sido causado por el Joker. Aunque no entendió la frase "¿la familia no es lo más importante?", hasta que Tess le respondió.

\- La familia lo es todo - Harley asintió con la cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

\- Nunca me perdonaré lo que hice, lo que os hice a vosotras, ni quisiera arrebataros a Lucy - negó Harley - Pero si quiero mi redención, tengo que enfrentarme a mi pasado, es algo que tú misma me enseñaste, Tess - la pelirroja asintió y cambió su semblante, sentía compasión por Harley - Durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo único que merecía era ser la novia loca del Joker, pero June - dijo señalándola - Apareció de nuevo en mi vida, después de seis meses sin verla, en una cafetería en Gotham y me hizo darme cuenta que realmente la quiero... mi redención.

\- ¿Querríais comer con los niños y nosotras después de que salgan del colegio? - preguntó Tess.

Harley abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella propuesta, su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Realmente estaba frente a aquella posibilidad o sólo era un espejismo? Miró a Chloe, quién se había quedando mirando a Tess, no muy segura de aquella invitación.

\- No quiero ocasionar más problemas. June, si tú quieres, puedes ir, recupera tu amistad con Chloe - le sonrió triste - Yo me quedaré fuera.

\- No es ningún problema Harley - le sonrió Chloe compasiva - Venid las dos, así podrás estar un poco con Lucy. Aunque no te presentaremos como su madre - le advirtió.

\- No, su madre eres tú - aceptó Harley - Tú las criado durante todos estos años y estaré eternamente agradecida con vosotras por eso. Me conformo con formar parte de su vida, aunque sea por un instante.

\- Entonces, de acuerdo - aceptó Tess - Pero como se te ocurra hacer cualquier cosa que pueda ocasionar el más mínimo daño a algún miembro de mi familia, Red Tornado acabará contigo para siempre.

Harley aceptó el trato con un apretón de manos, su pasado le estaba golpeando fuerte, y sus lágrimas luchaban por salir. Hasta ese momento, en que lo había soltado todo, no se había dado cuenta de lo rota que estaba por dentro a causa de todas sus vivencias. Pero ante ella se abrían nuevas oportunidades y June estaba allí con ella para apoyarla, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. La arqueóloga estaba sosteniendo su mano mientras se la acariciaba con su pulgar. Sabía que no se merecía nada bueno, pero no era una cobarde y lucharía hasta que llegase el día en que sí se lo mereciese. Tess era un espejo para ella, se había convertido en una hermana para ella desde el día en que la salvó en el callejón. Si Tess había conseguido su redención, ella también la conseguiría.

* * *

 **Lo siento por el retraso en este capítulo. Debido a cuestiones personales no pude subirlo antes.**

 **En primer lugar ... sí, Selina estará más en el fanfic**

 **En segundo lugar ... yo adoraba a Chloe y Tess en Smallville (la serie de televisión y los cómics) y supuse que eran las mejores para criar a Lucy.**

 **En tercer lugar, por favor, no dudéis vuestro comentario. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 : Duerme bien, mi ángel**

* * *

Harley estaba realmente nerviosa. Para que no fuera un shock de primeras, Chloe y Tess se habían ido a casa con Lucy y Nicholas, a la salida del colegio, y June y ella llegarían poco después. La arqueóloga podía ver los nervios en la delincuente, porque incluso un pequeño tic aparecía en su ojo.

\- Todo va a ir bien - trató de tranquilizarla - Lucy te va a adorar - afirmó segura, mientras ambas caminaban por la calle que les llevaría hasta el apartamento de la joven pareja y sus hijos.

Harley paró sus pasos, y la miró como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza.

\- Qué tú estés lo suficientemente loca, como para permanecer a mi lado después de todo, no quiere decir que mi hija me vaya a adorar - bajó la mirada - Estoy rota y... - era difícil de admitir - estoy asustada.

\- Hiciste lo mejor por ella - le recordó June - Y sí, puede qué este loca, pero veo más allá de esa barrera que has puesto frente a ti, y contra el mundo y me gusta lo que veo.

\- Encantadora te dañó el cerebro por completo - sonrió al fin - Creo que nunca te lo he dicho, pero me alegro que estés a mi lado.

\- No te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente - desvió su mirada hacia una tienda de juguetes - Espera, ¿crees que estaría bien si tía June les lleva un peluche?

\- Tía June ¿eh? - la sonrisa de Harley se intensificó - Creo que les gustaría - admitió - Gracias por esto también.

\- Deja de darme las gracias Harleen, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

x-x-x-x-x

Poco rato después, ambas salían de la tienda, Harley con un enorme oso de peluche entre sus brazos y June con un teledirigido en una bolsa.

Picaron a la puerta, y antes de que Chloe pudiera abrirles, June sostuvo a Harley de la mano y la miró a los ojos, no hacían falta palabras, aquellos ojos recordaban a la delincuente que se tranquilizase, que todo iría bien.

\- Hola - contestó Chloe abriendo la puerta - Pasad, Tess y los niños están en el salón - les ofreció espacio para que pudieran entrar - ¿Pero qué habéis traido?

\- Pensamos que era una buena idea, quedar como las tías guays - bromeó June - ¿Ha sido buena idea?

\- Supongo que sí - sonrió de vuelta Chloe.

Fueron caminando por el piso decorado de una forma exquisita, con muebles funcionales y lleno de fotografías de la familia, hasta que llegaron al salón donde estaba Lucy jugando en la alfombra con un cochecito al que le había puesto un tutú de bailarina. Tess estaba leyendo un cómic con Nicholas.

\- Chicos, hoy tenemos visita - aviso Chloe - Ellas son dos amigas nuestras y además os han traído regalos.

\- Entonces también son amigas nuestras - afirmó Nicholas - saltando del regazo de Tess y dirigiéndose directamente a June y a Harley.

\- ¿Y esos modales Nick? - le regañó Tess.

\- ¡Perdón mami! - se disculpó el niño - ¡Hola, encantado de conocerles damas! Yo soy Nicholas Sullivan Queen Mercer - dijo estrechando la mano de June.

\- Hola pequeño, yo soy June Moone y ella es Harleen Quinzel - hizo las presentaciones.

\- No soy pequeño, ya soy un chico grande - afirmó el niño.

\- Entonces no sé si esto que te traigo te va a gustar... - bajó la mirada June, tratando de bromear aunque seria y sacando la caja del radio control.

Cuando el niño vio el juguete, se le abrieron los ojos aun más de la alegría.

\- Bueno, creo que aún puedo ser pequeño durante un rato - contestó provocando la sonrisa y la risa de las mayores, el niño agradeció el regalo con abrazos para las dos invitadas.

Sin embargo, Lucy seguía en la alfombra, mirando a Harley como si acabara de ver un fantasma, y Harley aún estaba agachada después del abrazo a Nicholas.

\- ¿No saludas Lucy? - preguntó Tess algo sorprendida del comportamiento de su hija.

\- Es... ella.. - dijo levantándose de la alfombra y corriendo fundiéndose en un abrazo con Harley, quién tensó su cuerpo al no esperar tremenda efusividad de parte de su hija - Es ella mamá - dijo mirando a Chloe.

Una lágrima trataba de escapar de los ojos de Harley, al escuchar a Lucy llamar mamá a otra persona, pero aquello no era lo más raro de la situación.

\- ¿Cómo qué es ella? - preguntó Chloe a Lucy, quién aún no se soltaba del abrazo.

\- Es el ángel que me cantó - afirmó Lucy con una enorme sonrisa - El ángel de mi ventana.

El muro que Harley había construido para que aquello le afectase lo menos posible, luchaba por desquebrajarse completamente. ¿El ángel? Aquello no lo comprendía, pero su intuición le decía que se estaba refiriendo al momento en que se había despedido de ella ya hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Pero cómo podía acordarse de aquello? Lucy apenas era un bebe de un año y todos los informes que había leído en su tiempo en la universidad, decían que los humanos recordaban a partir de los tres años. Aquella noche, cuando tuvo que despedirse de ella, le cantó una nana que había escuchado hacía tiempo y aunque ya se había despedido de ella, se la quedó mirando durante mucho tiempo desde la ventana, tratando de recuperarse de aquel momento y ahora, Lucy, decía que la recordaba.

June se veía en la obligación de hacer algo, porque notaba que de un momento a otro, Harley se iba a romper. Así que cogió el oso de peluche y lo colocó delante de ella.

\- Mira, te hemos traído un oso de peluche - afirmó tratando de sonreír. Lucy rompió el abrazo con su verdadera madre, para ir a abrazar al oso.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamó la niña feliz.

\- Necesito ir al baño - susurró Harley, porque aquella era la poca fuerza que le quedaba ante aquello.

\- Te acompaño - June trató de acompañarla en aquel momento.

\- No te preocupes, ya le acompaño yo - afirmó Tess, tratando de calmarla con la mirada, pero June no se quedó satisfecha hasta que fue la propia Harley la que asintió y le acarició brevemente el brazo. Con Tess, Harley estaba en buenas manos - Así le enseñaré donde está.

\- ¿Os acordáis que prometistéis hacer los deberes después de jugar un rato? - preguntó Chloe a ambos niños.

\- Sí, pero tenemos visita y juguetes nuevos - aseguró Nicholas .

\- Si hacéis los deberes, después podréis volver y jugar con vuestros juguetes, ¿de acuerdo? - prometió. - De acuerdo mamá - dijeron los dos niños dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar allí, Nicholas se giró y volvió a mirar a June.

\- ¿Cuándo sea mayor te casarás conmigo? - preguntó el niño sorprendiendo a June.

\- No sé - negó June, tratando de salir del paso - Lo veo muy precipitado, acabamos de conocernos.

\- Bueno, pero hasta que sea mayor aún pasaran unos años y nos conoceremos bien para entonces y te casarás conmigo - dijo entrando en la habitación.

\- Te ha salido otro pretendiente - trató de bromear Chloe, cuando los niños ya habían abandonado la sala - Aunque me parece que tu corazón ya está bastante ocupado.

\- Bueno, yo estoy con Rick - admitió serena.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nos conocimos hace ya muchos años?

\- Sí - afirmó.

\- ¿Y qué yo fui quién te pago la carrera de arqueología? - dijo sentándose en el sofá.

\- No podría olvidar ese hecho - contestó deseosa de saber hacia donde iba aquella conversación.

\- ¿Y recuerdas qué yo estuve a tu lado aquel verano en el que te escapaste de tu última casa de acogida y enderecé tu vida de nuevo?

\- Sí, también recuerdo que aquel verano tú estabas con aquella heroína... ¿cómo se llamaba? - pensó por un instante - Andrea... Andrea Rojas ¿verdad?.

\- No tuve nada con Andrea - su mirada llevaba incluida una reprimenda - ¿Por qué estás cambiando de conversación?

\- No es sólo que es raro verte con Tess, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que era el demonio personificado, todo lo contrario que Andrea y ahora... bueno, ni la muerte ha logrado separaros - dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá - Y con dos hijos, nada menos.

\- Cuando la persona correcta llega a tu vida, lo sabes, aunque ambos queráis negarlo, aunque os estéis peleando día tras día. En el fondo, lo sabes - sonrió con afecto - Y yo lo sabía. ¡Dios! ¡Siempre lo supe! Pero nuestras vidas eran demasiado complicadas. Pero estoy seguro de que siempre lo he sabido tal como lo sabes tú ahora.

\- ¿A qué viene esta conversación? - sabía que Chloe tenía más que decirle, a pesar de que hacía años que no se veían, su conexión seguía siendo todo lo fuerte que había sido en el pasado.

\- Sabes que te conozco posiblemente mejor que tú misma ¿verdad? - preguntó Chloe mirándola.

\- Sí, lo sé - admitió June.

\- Pues entonces deja de tratar de engañarme, estarás con Rick, está bien, pero tú corazón le pertenece ya a otra persona.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó extrañada y fuera de onda.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo, June! He visto cómo la miras. De hecho, he visto cómo os miráis las dos, y amiga mía, hay algo entre tú y Harley - ella puso su mano en la rodilla de June - ¿Estoy equivocada?

Hubo un silencio extremadamente tenso, June sabía que ella sentía algo por Harley, pero tenía una relación seria con otra persona.

\- A pesar de tu definición de él en la cafetería, quiero a Rick, no quiero romperle el corazón - contestó seria - No haré nada que pueda hacerle daño.

\- Estás en tu derecho - asintió Chloe - Pero tarde o temprano, vas a tener que tomar una decisión. Cuando llegue ese momento, no tomes la decisión con tu mente, hazlo con tu corazón. Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo. No voy a juzgarte.

June miró sus manos pensando si debía ser sincera consigo misma o luchar contra las palabras de Chloe.

\- Gracias Chloe, te extrañé - sonrió finalmente.

\- Yo también.

x-x-x-x

Mientras en el baño Harley se secaba las lágrimas, mientras Tess la miraba a través del espejo.

\- ¿ Le cantaste aquella noche? - preguntó la pelirroja preocupada por Harley, pero también por la que se había convertido en su hija.

\- Sí, le canté una nana que descubrí - bajó la mirada - Y después estuve observándola durante un rato por la ventana, antes de irme.

\- Pues ella lleva recordando eso toda su vida - le explicó cruzada de brazos.

\- No lo entiendo, una de las cosas que aprendes en la carrera de psicologia, es que hasta los tres años recordamos todo de un modo muy difuso - explicó Harley - Ella apenas tenía un año y estaba dormida - se sentó en el water, estaba realmente en shock.

\- Pero esos recuerdos no se olvidan, por eso, ella te ve cómo un ángel - explicó Tess, sentándose en el suelo a su lado - Harley, sea como sea, aunque sea de un modo confuso, ella te recuerda, quizá por como viviste tú aquel momento, no lo sé. Siempre habla del ángel de su ventana.

\- Es una jodida ironia - se tapó la cara - ¿Un ángel? ¿Yo?

\- Tienes la suerte que para tu hija sí - afirmó - No pienses que por dejar caer tu muro eres débil, creo que al menos, hay ahí fuera una persona dispuesta a sostenerte si te caes.

Ambas se miraron, se conocían lo suficiente para saber de que estaban hablando, y Harley no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa volviera a aparecer en su rostro.

\- Tendría que dejarla ¿sabes? - comenzó a explicarle - Tendría que hacer algo para que June huyera de mí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para ella. Estoy aterrada de qué el aparezca y le haga daño, o que sea yo quién se lo haga. Pero ella sigue ahí a mi lado, no importa el qué, y es como si no tuviera fuerzas para permitir que se aleje. Me está haciendo débil.

\- Harley, ella sabe en donde se ha metido - la miró comprensiva - Desde el primer momento en que te ofreció su ayuda, sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

\- La locura atrae y luego te destroza totalmente. Te jode para siempre - sentenció - Lo sé por experiencia.

\- Tú no eres él, has cometido miles de errores. Puede que seas una asesina ahora, pero no eres él - negó con la cabeza - Y ella no eres tú, eso está claro.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si fueses un robot? Bueno, eres un robot, me había olvidado de eso - desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Vamos! Así que la Harley enojada con el mundo ha regresado, ¿no?. No soy un robot, mi cuerpo es de un androide, pero mi alma y mi mente están conmigo ... y tú sabes eso.

\- No, lo siento, es que odio ser incapaz de leer tu mente, sabes que es algo que se me da bien con los demás, ¿somos amigas o sigues pensando que soy una asesinada despiadada?

\- Eres una asesina despiadada - afirmó Tess - Pero por desgracia, aún te considero mi amiga -se encogió de hombros - Siempre has estado rota Harley, eso no tiene nada que ver con él - afirmó - Él sólo acabó de destruir lo que ya estaba roto de por sí, odiabas al mundo y él era un arma para destruirlo, sólo que el arma te explotó entre las manos.

\- O en mi cerebro... y varias veces - ironizó - Por eso estudié psicología, no era por ayudar... era comprender como funcionaba el mundo y romperlo desde dentro.

\- Nos conocemos, ya sabía eso. Tal vez por eso nos hicimos amigas tan fácilmente. Sabes que antes de conocer a Chloe, amaba profundamente este planeta, pero odiaba la humanidad -le recordó-, no me importaba si tenía que asesinar a alguien para proteger la Tierra - Harley sonrió - Yo era una asesina. Yo era como tú, una mujer loca, rota, maltratada y perdida - Harley asintió - Y entonces, conocí a Chloe Sullivan. No tenía poderes, pero los grandes héroes la adoraban y yo no entendía nada. Por primera vez en mi vida, no podía controlar a una persona, porque ella era mejor que yo. Pero entonces, lo entendí, Chloe estaba tan perdida como yo, no creía en la humanidad, ella estaba construyendo un muro para protegerse. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor, siempre, incluso si no se daba cuenta. Finalmente, un día, nos miramos, porque el destino nos estaba preparando, estábamos mejor juntas. Pero antes de que ocurrieran las cosas buenas, casi nos matamos en varias ocasiones, nos odiamos tan profundamente... ¡Nunca odié tanto a alguien!. Por supuesto que, nunca había amado a alguien tanto. Dos lados de la misma moneda. Nosotros, como adultos, no sabemos qué diablos estamos haciendo con nuestras vidas. La luz y la oscuridad no son tan diferentes. Hay gente mala afuera, pero a veces necesitamos una luz que nos salve para no convertimos en ese tipo de malos.

\- Soy de los chicos malos Tess, no soy una buena chica y no soy como tú ... Nunca me mereceré mi propia Chloe.

\- Sin embargo, parece que salvaste a June cuando Encantadora la tenía ... ¿por qué?

\- Había un grupo muy majo de criminales y no iba a hacer que se sintieran solos ... - sonrió - La verdad es que actué por instinto.

\- Eso lo dice todo de ti ¿no crees? - se levantó del suelo - Tu instinto no fue huir, ni ayudar a Encantadora a acabar con el mundo. Junto con Encantadora quizá si que hubieras conseguido destruir el mundo, ella era el arma más poderosa. Tu instinto fue quedarte con la gente que apreciabas en aquel momento, aunque tu vida estuviera en peligro.

\- A veces cuando quieres a alguien, lo mejor es alejarte - sonrió dándose cuenta de que es lo que había hecho con su hija.

\- June no es una niña de un año, si lo que pretendes realmente es alejarte de ella, te va a resultar mucho más complejo - la miró de reojo - Sé que es importante para Chloe, la verdad es que no conozco lo que les une tanto, pero con que sea importante para Chloe me sirve... Harley, no le hagas daño. Deja tu juego enfermizo de huir de la gente que te quiere, si estamos aquí es por algo.

\- ¿Crees que aún puedo tener mi redención? - preguntó triste.

\- No importa lo que yo, June o el mundo creamos, hasta que no te lo creas tú, no servirá de nada - dijo saliendo del baño - Te espero fuera, tomate tu tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el comedor y descubrieron a Chloe y a June riéndose en el sofá, aunque pararon al verlas.

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Chloe, a lo que Harley y Tess simplemente asintieron - No sabéis lo que ha ocurrido mientras no estabais.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido cariño? - Tess se sentó en el reposabrazos del lado del sofá donde estaba sentada Chloe.

\- Casi tenemos que oficiar una boda - bromeó llevándose la mirada confusa de Tess y Harley y el sonrojo en el rostro de June - Nicholas le ha pedido a June que cuando él sea mayor se case con él.

\- Chico listo - rió Harley - Lo estáis enseñando bien - dijo dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de June - ¿Me invitarás, Doc Moone? - le preguntó guiñándole un ojo a la arqueóloga.

\- Si serás la dama de honor, ¡no te fastidia! - exclamó June - No me voy a casar con él, seguro que encontrará a alguien genial cuando le llegue la hora.

\- Es mi sobrino, así que ten cuidado ¿eh? - le amenazó en broma.

\- Mami - Lucy se asomó al comedor desde la puerta de su habitación, y se quedó mirando a Tess - ¿Puedo salir ya? He acabado los deberes, hoy no tenía muchos.

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo? - preguntaba Nicholas aún dentro de la habitación.

\- Preguntadle a mamá - fue la respuesta de Tess, dejandole la decisión a Chloe.

\- ¡Por fi! ¡Por fi! - exclamaron los dos niños al unisono.

\- De acuerdo, podéis salir... pero portaos bien ¿vale?

Lucy corrió hacia donde estaba sentada Harley y abrió sus brazos, buscando un abrazo. Harley no lo dudo y la sentó en su regazo, abrazándola.

\- Te pido disculpas - dijo Nicholas mirando a Harley.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Harley tratando de guardar la compostura en una situación que para nada estaba acostumbrada.

\- Antes, le he pedido a tu novia que se case conmigo - bajó la mirada apenado - Pero Lucy me ha dicho que tú eras un ángel y yo no quiero enfadar a ninguno.

\- June no es mi ... - ella sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida por las palabras de Nicholas - Ella no ... No soy - ¿por qué estos niños estaban pensando que June era su novia? Pensó que era mejor responder que explicar - ... bueno, te perdono.

\- ¿Y tú también eres un ángel? - preguntó el niño mirando a June.

\- No, en realidad ella es arqueóloga - afirmó Chloe.

\- ¡Qué guay! Yo de mayor también quiero ser arqueóloga como mami - dijo Lucy mirando a Chloe - ¿verdad mama?

\- No cielo, en realidad tu mami era bióloga marina - le explicó con paciencia Chloe - Hay una gran diferencia.

\- Serás todo lo que tú quieras ser - le animó Harley - Puedes ser una bióloga-arqueóloga ¿qué te parece?

\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso seré! ¿Y tú a que te dedicas? - le preguntó interesada, pero, ¿cómo le iba a decir que ella era una delincuente? ¿la reina de Gotham? ¿El ser más detestable que se encontraba en aquella sala?

Pero una persona habló antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

\- Harleen es una maravillosa psicóloga y una heroína - le explicó June.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó entusiasmada - Mami también es una heroína, aunque no quiere que hablemos de ello.

\- Tu mami es una pasada - afirmó Harley, mirando a Tess.

\- Sí, lo es, pero no sabe la canción - negó con la cabeza - Tú si la sabes.

\- Pero tu madre me enseño a cantar - le explicó - Cuando tú eras pequeña, ella solía cantar todo el día en casa y al final aprendí.

\- Ella casi no nos canta - se puso triste - ¿Por qué ya no cantas mami?

\- Tu mamá canta mejor - afirmó - Le dí a ella el trabajo - sonrió.

\- ¿Esta noche me cantarás? - preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si esta noche te acuesta Harley y te canta ella y yo te cantaré mañana? - le ofreció, a lo que Harley se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa que a cualquiera le hubiera recordado a Harley, eran dos gotas de agua y más cuando esa sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus rostros.

\- Será un placer para mí - afirmó Harley, llevándose un abrazo aun más fuerte de la niña.

x-x-x-x-x

Habían pasado todo el día con Chloe, Tess y los niños, pero ya era tiempo de acostarlos, y los nervios de Harley se acrecentaban. Mientras Chloe y Tess acostaban a Nicholas, ella debía cantar a su hija, eso era algo que ni en un millón de años podría haber creído que volvería a hacer, pero allí se encontraba frente a la cama, mirando a su hija. June hizo el ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Harley la frenó.

\- No te vayas - le pidió levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la arqueóloga - No creo que pueda hacer esto sola -bajó la mirada, al fin y al cabo odiaba sentirse débil, después de todo lo que había hecho, de las personas a las que había asesinado a sangre fría, de vivir durante años con el Joker, de enfrentarse de alguna manera a Amanda Waller, cantarle a su hija,en la misma habitación donde la había dejado años atrás, era la experiencia que más terror le provocaba.

\- ¿Estás segura? - la miró a los ojos - Es algo bastante íntimo, de madre a hija, puedo esperar fuera.

\- Quédate - le volvió a pedir rascándose la cabeza nerviosa.

\- Ok, me quedaré sentada aquí, en silencio pero apoyándote- le sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y sentándose en la silla que había al lado, la verdad es que nunca había escuchado cantar a Harley y era una experiencia de la que quería ser testigo.

\- ¿Me cantas esa canción? - preguntó la niña tapándose y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Harley acabó de abrigarla, no se le daba bien ser madre, eso estaba claro, nunca había cuidado de nadie, salvo de ella misma, y algo tan sencillo como abrigar a un niño, le parecía lo más extraño del mundo, pero por su hija haría cualquier cosa, hasta cantarle aquella canción que rompió su corazón años atrás.

\- Pero después a dormir ¿vale? - le señaló con el dedo advirtiéndole.

\- Claro, seré buena - sonrió de nuevo, sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de June Moone, sólo podía pertenecer a Harley y Lucy Quinn. Había pasado de no saber quien era esa Lucy que Harley mencionaba en sus pesadillas, a emocionarse viéndolas juntas.

Harley carraspeó sosteniendo la mano de su hija, cerró los ojos y se concentró, debía cantarle, es lo que le pedía, de algún modo, quizá por la mirada de Lucy, la esperanza se había apoderado de ella. Quizá algún día se acabaría aquella pesadilla y podría vivir una vida más o menos normal, como la que Encantadora le había mostrado en Midway City, pero con Lucy y June.

 **Viéndote dormir durante tanto tiempo,**

 **Sabiendo que no puedo convertir la lluvia en Sol nunca más.**

 **Te he dado todo lo que tengo,**

 **Ahora estoy aquí, demasiado asustada para sostener tu mano.**

La voz de Harley temblaba como nunca, tratando de no llorar y la delincuente realmente odiaba aquello. No quería que nadie la viera débil y menos su hija, pero en aquellas circunstancias y viendo a la pequeña, no podía creer a lo que había tenido que renunciar, por mantenerla a salvo. Aquella niña era pura inocencia, no parecía ser la hija del Joker y Harley Quinn.

 **Miedo de que puedas despertarte para ver**

 **al monstruo que tuvo que irse.**

 **Porque ves el refugio como la tormenta**

 **Abrazando al viento para mantenerte cálida,**

 **Tú eres todo para mí, por eso tengo que irme,**

 **Así que duerme bien, mi ángel.**

 **Bajo la ceniza y las mentiras,**

 **algo bello una vez aquí y ahora muere,**

 **Y las lágrimas queman mis ojos,**

 **Mientras te sientas allí, sola.**

Harley miró a June que tenía el rostro inundado en lágrimas, no sólo por la voz de Harley, la cual no esperaba que fuese tan bella y desgarradora, si no porque ahora entendía el dolor que tuvo que soportar al abandonar a su hija y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos al tener que recordarlo todo. Harley a su vez, se daba cuenta de que en aquellos momentos, ya no le cantaba la canción únicamente a su hija, si no también a June. Su corazón tenía esperanzas de una vida normal, pero su mente sabía la verdad, "normal", sólo era un programa de la lavadora. ¿Cómo iba a tener una vida "normal" con June y su hija? Ella siempre sería Harley Quinn y sus pecados le perseguirían allá dónde fuese. Arrastrar a June al infierno con ella podría ser lo más egoísta que había hecho en toda su vida.

 **Sólo quiero volver a casa.**

 **Pero ves el refugio como la tormenta.**

 **Abrazando al viento para mantenerte cálida,**

 **Tú eres todo para mí, por eso tengo que irme,**

 **Así que duerme bien mi ángel.**

 **Duerme bien mi ángel.**

 **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,**

 **Ves el refugio como la tormenta,**

 **Abrazando al viento para mantenerte cálida,**

 **eres todo para mí,**

 **pero ves el refugio como la tormenta,**

 **Abrazando al viento para mantenerte cálida.**

 **Tú eres todo para mí, por eso tengo que irme,**

 **así que duerme bien, mi ángel.**

 **Duerme bien, mi ángel.**

Cantó esto último atreviéndose a besar la frente de Lucy, quién volvió a sonreír inocentemente medio dormida.

\- ¿Vendrás a verme de nuevo otro día? - preguntó la niña.

\- ¿Quieres que regrese? - realmente aquella pregunta de su hija le había sorprendido.

\- Sí, quiero que June y tú volváis - afirmó Lucy.

\- Muy bien, entonces June y yo regresaremos de visita otro día - le aseguró - Pero ahora a dormir.

\- Buenas noches Harleen, buenas noches June - dijo desviando su mirada a la arqueóloga que se había acercado a ellas.

\- Buenas noches Lu- se despidió June saliendo de la habitación, seguida por Harley.

En el salón ya estaban Chloe y Tess, Chloe tenía unas sábanas entre sus manos.

\- Estoy preparando el comedor para que podáis dormir en el sofá cama - les explicó.

\- No, Chloe, todo está bien, nos iremos a Gotham esta misma noche - afirmó Harley - No queremos causar más problemas.

\- Pensé que había quedado claro que no causáis ningún problema - afirmó Tess - Pero si os vais a ir - dijo abriendo una caja que había encima de la mesita de centro - Bajad al garaje y coged el Mercedes - dijo entregándole las llaves a Harley.

\- Tengo mi moto - le recordó.

\- Si ese monstruo tiene ojos en todas partes es mejor que cambiéis de vehículo en un viaje tan largo - le aseguró - Ya os llevaré la moto en un par de días. Debemos pensar las cosas antes de actuar hasta que lo cacemos.

\- No es vuestra batalla Tess - trató de persuadirla, pero la pelirroja la miraba con determinación - Tess, tienes una vida más o menos pacifica aquí, con tu mujer y los niños.

\- Estamos en el mismo bando - le recordó, señalando una foto que hasta la fecha ni June, ni Harley, se habían parado a mirar. Pero allí estaba, en el mueble del comedor, escondida entre otras muchas. En la foto se podía ver a Harley y Tess en una foto hecha con móvil, llevando una alfombra entre las dos y mirando a cámara con una enorme sonrisa. Esa foto dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Harley y June se sorprendió observándola con cariño y disfrutando de esa preciosa sonrisa - Tus batallas son mis batallas, siempre y cuando quieras volver a ser tú...

\- De acuerdo - aceptó cogiendo las llaves - Nos vemos pronto.

June abrazó a Tess y a Chloe en su despedida, pero realmente esperaba verlas muy pronto. Eran buenas personas y se alegró de que otras personas se preocuparan por Harley.

Por otra parte, ella no abrazaría a la otra mujer durante su camino de regreso a Gotham, (como lo hubiera hecho si Harley hubiera conducido su moto), pero estaba de acuerdo con Tess, cambiar su medio de transporte era una buena idea.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Canción: Sleep well my angel de We Are the Fallen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 : Regreso a Gotham**

Harley y June iban en el coche, de regreso hacia Gotham, las dos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. June no podía evitar mirar a Harley y pensar en todo loque había pasado aquel día. La delincuente realmente tenía secretos que jamás hubiera imaginado. Tanta información la había colapsado durante gran parte del día pero después le había provocado nuevos sentimientos hacia Harley. Sentía un extraño calor que invadía su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué piensas cuando me miras así? - preguntó la delincuente.

\- Estaba pensando en el día, toda la nueva información - respondió sin entrar en detalles.

\- ¡Ah vale! - exclamó - Parecía que tenías hambre y yo era una hamburguesa - se rió, pero en realidad se había fijado que su acompañante no la miraba del mismo modo que al comenzar el día y no ella no comprendía exactamente aquella mirada - ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó algo más sería y desviando la mirada hacia la carretera.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, pero eres tan diferente a como me imaginé cuando te conocí... me cuesta asimilarlo - admitió sonriendo amable.

\- No te ablandes cara bonita - Harley aprovechó que se tuvieron que parar en un semaforo en rojo y puso un dedo en la mejilla de June - Sigo siendo la loca Harley Quinn.

\- La loca es mejor de lo que ella misma cree - aseguró mirándola a los ojos.

\- No era tan buena hace un par de semanas - le recordó el tiempo que habían pasado juntas.

\- Pero al parecer sí lo eras hace unos años - le recordó ella - A Chloe ya la conocía, pero Tess me ha caído muy bien. Te aseguraste de dejar a Lucy en buenas manos.

\- Hablando de eso - desvió su atención a la carretera cuando el transito comenzó a moverse de nuevo - ¿Qué haces por Navidad?

\- Aún no lo sé, y faltan cuatro días - pensaba pasarlo con Rick, porque desde hacía dos años aquella era la rutina, pero el chico no había dado señales de vida desde que se fue a su misión - ¿Por?

\- Tess y Chloe nos invitaron a ambas - su rostro brillaba por el entusiasmo - Nosotras, ellas y los niños, ¿qué te parece?

Pasar las Navidades con Harley era algo que hacía escasas dos semanas hubiera visto como algo imposible o un mal chiste, pero entre las monotonas Navidades con la refinada familia de Rick o este nuevo plan, sabía a la perfección cual elegía su corazón. Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

\- No es la primera vez que te lo digo - afirmó Harley después de un breve silencio - Pero Rick es un tío con suerte.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó extrañada.

Harley se limitó a bajar el espejo del copiloto y señalandolo le dijo.

\- Mirate, hace unos meses ambas estabamos destruyendo el mundo y hoy gracias a ti, he sido testigo de la sonrisa más hermosa que alguien pueda tener.

\- La de tu hija - afirmó June segura.

\- Bueno, la segunda más hermosa - sonrió con ganas - La tuya. Gracias por acompañarme hoy, no lo habría logrado sin ti y lo sabes.

\- Somos amigas, ¿no es así?

\- Más o menos - afirmó segura - ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó extrañada.

\- En Navidad quiero comprarle algo a Chloe y había pensado regalarle una flor y algo un poco más caro - le explicó - Pero no tengo ni idea de flores, lo mío son más las...

\- ¿Las armas? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Puedes apostar - rió a carcajadas de nuevo.

\- Chloe es una clásica, le encantan las rosas de Bulgaria - le aseguró.

\- Pero no me contestaste cual es la tuya.

\- Podría decir que la orquídea azul - afirmó - Aunque bueno, Rick no... - desvió la mirada, para mirar por la ventanilla del coche.

\- ¿Tu soldadito no te regala flores? - preguntó perspicaz.

\- No es de detalles románticos - afirmó con una sonrisa cómplice - Sólo en fechas señaladas.

\- ¿Cómo en Navidad? - preguntó Harley, provocando el silencio en June, que no pensaba explicar que Rick ni siquiera le había preguntado alguna vez cual era su flor favorita. Él se limitaba a regalarle rosas, perfume o algún conjunto de ropa interior, muy original no era.

\- ¿Tequila para celebrar el día de hoy? - preguntó June tratando de olvidarse de Rick.

\- Me has vuelto a ganar - le guiñó un ojo - ¿Vas tú? - preguntó aparcando el coche al lado de un supermercado - Creo que mi hermosa cara debe estar grabada en todas las cámaras de seguridad y no queremos meternos en líos. Al menos no de ese tipo - se rió de nuevo viendo la cara de sorpresa de June.

\- Voy - dijo saliendo del coche, con una enorme sonrisa y contenta por todo lo que estaba compartiendo con Harley aquel día y aquella noche.

Para cuando June volvió al coche, Harley estaba cantando a voz en grito al ritmo de una canción que sonaba en la radio.

 _ **I don't know just how it happened, I let down my guard**_

 _ **Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard**_

 _ **Guess I should have seen it coming; caught me by surprise**_

 _ **I wasn't looking where I was going; I fell into your eyes**_

 _ **You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave**_

 _ **Before I, I knew what hit me, baby, you were flowing though my veins**_

 _(Simplemente, no sé cómo ocurrió, dejé baja la guardia._

 _Juré que nunca me enamoraría de nuevo, pero me enamoré fuerte._

 _Supongo que debería haberlo visto venir, me pilló por sorpresa,_

 _no estaba mirando a dónde iba, caí en tus ojos._

 _Tú viniste a mi loco mundo, como una ola refrescante y liberadora._

 _Antes de que yo, supiera qué era lo que me golpeaba,_

 _cariño, estabas fluyendo por mis venas)_

\- Creo que soy adicta a oírte cantar - fue su saludo mientras movía la botella de tequila - Hagamos arder la noche.

\- ¿Me estás tentando Doc? - preguntó riendo.

Poco después llegaron al piso y ambas se pusieron cómodas. Aquella noche no había mucha tímidez entre ellas, así que cuando June encendió la calefacción la ropa comenzó a desaparecer. Se sentaron en suelo del comedor, en vez de usar el sofá para sentarse, lo utilizaron para apoyar sus espaldas. Hablaron durante horas, Harley le explicó los problemas con su familia, la universidad y como se encaprichó del Joker. Y June le hablaba de sus casas de acogida, de su afición al arte, de como su amistad con Chloe la salvó en una época muy problemática para ella y de como su relación con Rick no era, ni por asomo, perfecta, como ya intuía Harley. Ninguna de las dos había hablado tan abiertamente con otra persona desde hacía mucho tiempo, y la comodidad que sentían entre ellas junto con la bebida estaba haciendo su efecto. Todo aquello nublaba sus mentes mientras caldeaba el ambiente. Ambas se miraban a los ojos mientras sus conversaciones divagaban cada vez más y sus risas aumentaban, a la vez que el espacio entre ellas disminuía.

June miraba intensamente y en silencio a Harley, apoyada con su brazo en el sofá, mientras la delincuente la observaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por aquella intensa mirada, hasta que las palabras de June acabaron por romper aquel silencio.

\- ¿Piensas besarme o te lo tengo que suplicar? - le preguntó.

Harley alzó una ceja, mirándola sorprendida. Hacia muchos minutos que, si se hubiese dejado llevar, hubiera besado a su acompañante, pero estaba conteniéndose. Sin embargo, aquella invitación era algo que no quería dejar escapar. No quería forzar a June a algo que no quisiera, no iba a destruir su relación con nadie más, no con ella.

\- ¿Estás segura? - le cuestionó. Pero como respuesta la mano de June la sujetó por el cuello y sus labios deboraron los de la delincuente. Tras la sorpresa inicial de aquellos dulces y suaves labios (comparados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada), no tardó en tomar la iniciativa provocando un gemido sonoro en June - Me lo tomaré como un sí - añadió con una sonrisa.

June se sentó en el regazo de Harley, con una pierna a cada lado de las de su acompañante, y ambas continuaron besándose y provocándose. Nunca sus respectivas parejas les habían hecho sentir el placer y el afecto que se entregaban mutuamente. Hasta que perdida entre los besos y las caricias, Harley besó el cuello de June y susurró algo que hasta a ella le sorprendió, desde el momento que se escapó de sus labios.

\- Te amo June - el cuerpo de la arqueóloga se tensó.

\- ¡Para! ¡Para! - le pidió con prisas, separándose de ella, pero aun con la frente pegada a la suya - ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

\- Creo que sabes perfectamente que estamos haciendo - dijo mirándola a los ojos algo asustada.

\- Estoy con Rick... , lo siento - se disculpó levantándose a toda velocidad.

\- Claro que prefieres al idiota que la zorra loca, lo entiendo - dijo ofendida. No había sido ella quién le había pedido que la besara y ahora June salía corriendo. Por un instante se preguntó porque era tan difícil para la gente amarla, pero luego recordó quién era y lo comprendió.

\- Tengo que largarme ahora mismo...

\- Son las tres de la madrugada, puedes esperar al menos hasta que amanezca - ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa en irse? Sabía perfectamente que salir a aquellas horas sola en Gotham, era prácticamente firmar su sentencia y pasase lo que pasase, Harley no quería que June sufriera - Prometo que no te tocaré.

\- No lo entiendes - dijo seria y tratando de no mirarla - Yo no puedo prometer eso. No debería haber bebido tanto, no me puedo controlar. No después de descubrir tu verdadera tú - dijo recogiendo su ropa que estaba en el suelo de cualquier manera.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? - preguntó molesta pero siguiendo los pasos de June con la mirada.

La arqueóloga se giró y la miró intensamente de nuevo, pero esta vez había pánico en su rostro, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico o eso intuía Harley.

\- Quiero besarte, quiero acariciarte, quiero... más. Quiero cuidar de ti para que puedas ser la persona más feliz de este jodido universo - le dijo llena de rabia - ¡Quiero ser tuya y sólo tuya...! - le gritó como si estuviese culpándola de aquello - Rick me ha enviado un mensaje esta noche y yo no le he contestado, porque quería estar contigo.

\- ¿Y qué quería ese idiota? - preguntó tratando de asimilar aún las palabras de June.

\- Ha vuelto de su misión ¿vale? - le señaló llena de rabia - Y yo he preferido seguir aquí contigo... ¡Por el amor de Dios! SOY LA NOVIA DE RICK - le gritó - ¿es qué no lo entiendes?

\- ¡Pues vete June, lárgate con tu amorcito! - estaba comenzando a no entender aquella situación y aquello le hacía actuar como la Harley más despiadada. Pero realmente le estaba rompiendo el corazón ver como había pasado lo que ninguna de las dos quería, June se estaba enamorando de ella - ¡Olvídate de mí y olvida esta noche! Te mereces algo mejor que yo... si él lo es... - bajó la mirada totalmente devastada.

June se acercó a ella y sosteniendo su mano besó su frente, ambas se abrazaron.

\- No es eso. Él no es mejor que tú, eso debes comprenderlo, pero soy su novia, todo es mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

\- Te entiendo June - besó su mejilla - Ve con él, se feliz. Si eres feliz yo podré soportarlo - sonrió con afecto.

\- Lo siento, dame un tiempo para que consiga procesar todo esto - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho - Perdóname Harley.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.

June estaba apunto de salir del piso cuando Harley la hizo parar con una simple frase.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Doc Moone!

Y es que ambas sabían que aquellos planes de volver a pasar la navidad con Tess, Chloe, Lucy y Nicholas se habían roto. June iba a estar con Rick.

\- Disfruta del tiempo con tu hija - sonrió con tristeza antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 **Siento el retraso en el fanfic, pero es que estoy trabajando muy intensivamente este mes y me cuesta mucho escribir cuando llego a casa cansada. De todas maneras, quería felicitaros la Navidad y desearos una buena entrada de año. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Avisé de que esto podría ser un carrusel de emociones. Y por favor, seguid con vuestros reviews que me alegran el día cuando los leo ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza en este capítulo, pero se me ha borrado dos veces y no sé porque antes de subirlo, y entre eso y el poco tiempo que tengo libre, me ha hecho que los días se convirtieran en semanas, LO SIENTO. Espero que hayáis comenzado el año bien y qué os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 : Navidad**

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Rick cuando June (por enésima vez) volvió a despistarse aquella noche de la conversación que mantenía toda la familia - Te veo muy distraída.

\- Sí, claro, estoy bien - sonrió mintiendo. En realidad sí estaba bien, pero echaba enormemente de menos a Harley, preguntándose como estaría pasando ese día la reina de Gotham. Casi podía ver a Lucy jugando con su autentica madre en el salón de Chloe. La niña le tenía cariño, suponía que la conexión de madre e hija existía, aunque por su seguridad tuvieran que mantener esa mentira.

x-x-x-x

Mientras en Metrópolis, dos rubias entraban en el piso de la familia Mercer y una niña corría a los brazos de Harley, quién sonreía al ver esa muestra de cariño.

\- Hola Harley, hola mamá - dijo mirando a Chloe.

\- Hola pequeñaja - saludó Harley con la niña en brazos.

\- ¿Ha venido la otra invitada? - preguntó Chloe curiosa.

Harley la miró confusa, quizá esperanzada, de que se estuviese refiriendo a June, pero pronto descubrió que June no era la otra invitada.

\- Sí he llegado - sonrió una morena alta y elegante - Gracias por invitarme - saludó con dos besos y un abrazo a Chloe.

\- Sí, ha llegado - confirmó con una sonrisa Tess - Os tengo que presentar - miró a Harley.

\- Pensé que estaríamos... - su actitud defensiva quedó de manifiesto.

\- Lena Luthor - dijo Lena estrechándole la mano, mientras Harley la miraba intensamente, como si estuviese estudiándola - La hermana de Tess.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? - preguntó completamente confusa mirando a su amiga.

\- Desde que a Flash le dio por jugar con el tiempo, sí - afirmó - Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Las dos somos adoptadas y apenas teníamos contacto antes, pero estamos creando nuevos vínculos. Es lógico que no puedas recordarla, en parte no tendrías porque, ya me había separado hacía tiempo de los Luthor cuando nos conocimos.

Tess y Chloe sonrieron, pero Harley no tenía ni idea de como actuar. Con sus amigas no había problema, pero con alguien ajeno a ellas. Harley no dejaba de ser una villana en busca y captura y no quería meter en problemas a nadie más. Ya había arruinado todo con June, no se perdonaría perder a nadie más.

\- Harley baja tus defensas, estás en confianza - le pidió Tess al ver como se tensaba.

\- Claro Harley - afirmó Lena sonriéndole - Soy de la familia, y ambas ahí fuera estamos vistas como villanas - dijo tocándole el brazo en un acto reflejo - Dejemos fuera de aquí lo que los demás piensan de nosotras, somos familia, al parecer.

\- Perdona, es que no pensaba que hubiera nadie más... recuerdo aún cuando Chloe trató de presentarme a Lois, fue todo un drama.

\- Sí, eso no acabó demasiado bien - constató Chloe. Según Lois, Chloe estaba loca por querer ayudar a Harley, de todos modos siendo la gran periodista que era, guardó el secreto incluso a Clark - Pero esto es diferente.

x-x-x-x-x

Mientras June miraba por la ventana por enésima vez, tratando de escapar de allí.

\- Parece que quisieras estar en otro lugar - le interrumpió la anciana abuela de Rick.

\- ¡No! ¡Qué va! - otra mentira más en aquella noche.

\- Bueno pues si no tienes la cabeza en otro lado, desde luego tienes el corazón - afirmó llevándose una mirada confusa de June - No te castigues por ello, no podemos ir en contra de nuestro corazón, él siemrpe acaba ganando.

\- ¿Y cuándo me vais a dar nietos? - preguntó la madre de Rick, provocando que el soldado sujetase de la mano a June, pero a ella casi le diese una arcada, que trató de disimular con cierto éxito.

\- Pronto, ¿verdad June? - preguntó Rick con una sonrisa tonta.

\- No me siento preparada todavía - ni todavía, ni nunca, no quería una familia con Rick, su familia estaba a unos cuántos kilómetros de allí.

\- Ten cuidado no se te pase el arroz, ya no eres tan joven - le advirtió la señora Flagg. ¿Pero qué se pensaba aquella mujer? Estaba en sus veinte, era joven para tener hijos.

\- ¿Me disculpan? - June se levantó de la mesa, necesitaba una excusa rápida, porque no aguantaba más

Quiso escapar de allí con tantas fuerzas que casi podía ver a Harley y Lucy en el sofá de Chloe manteniendo un conversación.

x-x-x-x-x

En Metrópolis ya habían abierto los regalos y Lucy estaba en brazos de Harley.

\- Gracias por mi set de arqueología - le decía mientras le abrazaba.

\- Santa me lo dejó en mi piso - afirmó con una falsa sonrisa, al fin y al cabo, no era su piso - Parece que has sido muy buena.

\- Pero tú estás aquí - la niña realmente le había cogido cariño.

\- Dale las gracias a June también - añadió Chloe - Desde que el otro día le explicó que era, Lucy ha querido ser igual que ella.

\- Hace días que no se de ella - afirmó la delincuente algo turbada.

\- No estés triste - Lucy besó su mejilla - Ella nos quiere.

Aquella niña le asustaba, parecía saber lo que estaba pasando sin haberle explicado nada.

\- ¿Como estás tan segura? - le preguntó.

\- Porque ella esta aquí, pero no puedes verla - aquella respuesta era realmente extraña.

¿La locura era hereditaria? Porque ante esa respuesta, Harley tenia la sensación de que su hija había heredado algo de su locura.

x-x-x-x-x-x

No sabia que hacer, estaba encerrada en el baño con un ataque de ansiedad, lo único que pudo fue actuar por instinto y en Metropolis sonó el teléfono de Chloe .

\- ¿Hola? ¿sí, digáme? - contestó Chloe rápidamente

\- Soy yo June ¿molesto? - preguntó aturdida.

\- Me molesta que no me escuchases y que no estés aquí, pero no que llames - contesto sincera, la atención de Harley estaba en ella - June.

Al escuchar ese nombre la reina de Gotham se puso en alerta.

\- Chloe... la familia de Rick está pensando en que yo y Rick tengamos hijos y a Rick le encanta la idea... y yo... no puedo.

\- ¿Y dónde estás ahora? - le cuestionó digiriendo las palabra que acababa de decir su amiga.

\- Encerrada en el baño de mi suegra, con un ataque de ansiedad- contesto sincera - Chloe no puedo seguir con esto, ¿te ha explicado Harley lo qué ocurrió entre nosotras?

¿Harley? - preguntó mirando a la nombrada - No, no nos ha dicho nada, sólo que estabas con el idiota de Rick - Harley sonrió ante esas palabras.

\- El otro dia, cuando llegamos al piso, después de veros... bueno, la pasión nos superó - explicó - Pero sali huyendo porque soy una cobarde y porque no quiero hacer daño a Rick, pero tampoco quiero formar una familia con él.

\- Interesante - Chloe se encerró en su dormitorio - Te dije que tenías que tomar una decisión y que debías hacerlo con el corazón, June.

\- De acuerdo, tienes razón ... como siempre, Chloe - ella admitió - Pero no quiero lastimar a Rick después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, y seamos realistas, entablar una relación con Harley ... "

\- Es aterrador - Chloe la cortó - Lo sé June, pero ... ¿Estás realmente pensando en eso?

\- Sí, por supuesto que sí, siento algo muy fuerte por ella - dijo June finalmente.

\- Bueno, siento decirte que, en este punto, tienes que olvidar a quién vas a hacer sufrir más, si Rick o Harley, y centrarte en ti. Concéntrate en lo que sientes, porque si no lo haces, vas a seguir lastimando a todos, incluyéndote a ti misma - le recordó - Ahora, debes tranquilizarte, nadie te juzgará por lo que suceda esta noche, pero debes reconsiderarlo y cuidar de ti un poco más.

\- Gracias Chloe, a pesar del hecho de que han pasado tantos años, puedo confiar en ti como siempre - dijo sinceramente.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - Chloe preguntó - Desde esa mañana, cuando una delincuente juvenil trató de robar mi cartera, ella robó una parte de mi corazón también - bromeó recordando la primera vez que se encontraron - Ahora sal de ese cuarto de baño y trata de tener unas buenas vacaciones .

\- ¿Cómo le va? ¿Como está ella? - le preguntó preocupada.

\- Bueno, esta noche ha hecho buenas migas con Lena.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Lena? - preguntó confundida.

\- Celosa, calma, Lena es sólo la hermana de Tess - Chloe se rió.

x-x-x-x

Tess, Lena y Harley, salieron a la terraza mientras Nicholas y Lucy seguían jugando en la alfombra con sus juguetes. Tess tomó una botella de vino y tres vasos y sirvió vino a sus "hermanas".

El rostro de Harley era un poema, sabía que algo le había sucedido a June, pero tampoco quería presionar la situación, ni interrumpir la conversación.

Lena miraba atentamente el cielo nocturno de Metrópolis.

\- ¡Es una noche fría pero encantadora! - exclamó

\- No pierdas tu tiempo hermana, incluso ella estará con su familia - Tess la provocó.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar de quién estamos hablando? - preguntó Harley deseando participar en la conversación.

\- ¿Se va a convertir en una reunión de lamentaciones? - Lena cuestionó finalmente apartando la mirada del cielo.

\- No es lo que pretendía, pero cuando os miro a vosotras dos, admitámoslo, cualquiera lo diría - dijo Tess sentada en la tumbona y bebiendo vino - Una que ha estado ausente desde que Chloe comenzó una conversación telefónica con cierta chica arqueóloga y la otra que busca una sirena dorada en el horizonte de Metrópolis.

\- ¿Te mola Supergirl? - Harley preguntó riendo - Parece una ironía, una Luthor y una Super - ella levantó sus manos en señal de rendición cuando vio a Lena mirándola enfadada - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - trató de no reír.

\- ¿Y tú? Estás enamorado de La Encantadora - Lena se burló esta vez - ¿Te gustan las brujas?

\- En serio, no me disgustan - Harley sonrió - Pero estoy enamorada de la Dr. June Moone, no de la Encantadora.

\- ¡Mis disculpas! - Tess bromeó esta vez - Una Doc y una kriptoniana nada más y nada menos, ambas apuntáis alto.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte de nosotras, hermanita? - Lena preguntó - ¡Que tengas una vida tan perfecta no te da derecho a burlarte de nosotras!

\- Entonces piensas que tengo una vida perfecta, ¿eh? - le preguntó irónicamente, levantando una ceja.

\- Ahora te atreverás a decirme que no la tienes - respondió Lena - hijos encantadores, una esposa muy atractiva e inteligente ... Harley simplemente observó esta conversación, mientras estaba junto a Lena, apoyada en la barandilla. También podía ver cómo la cara de Tess se ponía más seria, como si algo la hubiera perturbado.

\- Para empezar, ni siquiera estoy realmente viva, no como vosotras - Harley y Lena la escuchaban, sabiendo que habían abierto la caja de Pandora de los sentimientos de Tess y que deberían escuchar lo que había guardado durante mucho tiempo - Cuando estoy durmiendo con Chloe, me encanta abrazarla, me acaricia el pelo y oigo el latido de su corazón, es una hermosa canción, mi melodía favorita. Pero entonces, tengo que frenar mi ataque de pánico, porque me doy cuenta de que cuando ella escucha el mío, ella sólo está escuchando el ritmo de un motor, porque ya no soy humana, no hay rastro de la Tess Mercer que fui ... - respiró y abrió más sus ojos y manos, como si no pudiera con toda la información que estaba procesando - y eso significa que veré a mis hijos y al amor de mi vida envejecer y yo no envejezco un solo día ... Y entonces, un día, estaré sola porque veré a Chloe mor ...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No sea tan rápida, Mercy! - Harley la interrumpió - Eres un droide humano, una heroína, y mi mejor amiga, y todo eso reduce considerablemente tu vida - ella se rió en voz alta tratando de reducir la gravedad de la situación, porque sabía lo mucho que Tess estaba sufriendo. Aunque ese momento duró poco, ya que Chloe apareció con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

\- En el pasado me habría aterrorizado esta reunión clandestina que organizasteis en mi balcón - bromeó Chloe.

\- Estábamos planeando dominar el mundo entre las tres - Harley bromeó - Ya sabes, Tess pone la fuerza y los superpoderes, la inteligencia de Lena, y yo pongo la locura. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotras?

\- ¿Te gustaría que me uniera a este grupo de dominación del mundo porque tengo múltiples contactos? - continuó la broma.

\- No, no realmente, sólo por el café y tus habilidades en la cocina - Harley le guiñó un ojo.

Chloe se rió, acercándose a Tess y acariciando el pelo de su esposa.

\- Estábamos celebrando esta hermosa noche - Tess mintió, mirando a los ojos de Chloe - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, mylady? - preguntó saltando de la tumbona y sosteniendo las manos de su esposa, que la miró sorprendida y sonrojada.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo adentro? - Lena le preguntó a Harley en un susurro - Dejemos que estas dos tengan su momento.

Harley asintió con la cabeza.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 : La Fiesta de Waller

Otra vez arrastrada a una nueva fiesta de fin de año de Waller y compañía, como se estaba volviendo tradición ya que hacían una fiesta de disfraces elegantes cada ultima noche del año. Y ella estaba a punto de bostezar por tercera vez desde que habían llegado. Si sólo tuviese el valor de dejarlo todo e ir a su piso y besar a Harley con todas las ganas acumuladas que tenía después de días sin verla... pero ahí estaba June, vestida de época con un antifaz y de la mano de Rick, conociendo a toda la alta sociedad de Metropolis y Gotham.

Aburrido, muy aburrido, de momento las únicas personas que habían resultado interesantes habían sido, Selina Kyle, quién había conseguido acercarse a ella durante un instante en que se había quedado sola y quién le había recordado que ambas sabían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Harley y también hubo una complicidad instantánea con la Doctora Pamela Isley, una mujer muy inteligente y atractiva con la que había tenido una interesante conversación sobre las Starlight Avatar del jardín del Museo de Historia Natural.

La música sonaba y por un instante a June se le escapó una sonrisa genuina, cuando comenzó a sonar la canción "A Girl Like You" de Edwyn Collins, y el estribillo acertaba en todo a lo que sentía

"Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú

Como una canción de tiempos pasados

Llegas tocando a mi puerta

Y nunca conocí a una chica como tú antes

Me diste a probar y ahora quiero más y más

Ahora mis manos sangran y mis rodillas están heridas

Ahora me tienes arrastrándome por el suelo

Y no había conocido una chica como tú

Me hiciste conocer el demonio en mí

Espero por dios estar hablando metafóricamente

Espero hablar alegóricamente

Se que estoy hablando de la forma en la que me siento... "

\- ¿Es ese pivón? - preguntó el teniente Edwards a Rick, desviando toda la atención de June de la canción hacia la nueva invitada que había entrado en el salón, de hecho las nuevas invitadas que habían entrado en el salón.

-Sí, afirmativo - habló Rick por el pinganillo con sus compañeros, quienes estaban al otro lado del salón, dado que ni aquella noche descansaban y todos estaban alerta a la llegada de aquella mujer alta y morena, con antifaz negro y vestido igualmente negro y ajustado, que había sido definida por Edwards como "pivón" - Lena Luthor - confirmó Rick.

\- ¿Quién le acompaña? - preguntó Edwards interesado más a un nivel personal que debido a su misión de vigilar aquella fiesta.

\- Debe de ser su nueva novia - respondió Rick sin inmutarse, ante la atenta mirada de June, quién miraba a aquella rubia con antifaz - Sí Edwards, tú pivón batea para el otro equipo, así que dudo mucho que se interese por ti.

\- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿eh, June? - Edwards trató de hacerse el gracioso.

\- No, ¿qué dicen? - preguntó June extrañada ante tal pregunta.

\- Quién prueba a un soldado no lo suelta - Rick y Edwards rieron, y ante la sorpresa primera, June se echó a reír, pensando que si ellos supieran lo que ocurría de verdad, no se pondrían tan graciosos.

Pero de nuevo la atención se desvió hacia una chica de cabello oscuro y un raro traje de maga que se iba paseando por la fiesta con un sombrero de copa, un top blanco con chaqueta negra y unas mayas de rejilla. Rick al ver que no había peligro, se alejo del lugar bajo las ordenes de Waller y fue a hablar con su jefa, mientras aquella chica se fue a presentar.

\- Buenas noches - la saludó - Tú debes de ser June Moone - sonrió - He escuchado hablar de ti.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Zambamma - contestó la acompañante de Lena Luthor, ya que ambas se habían acercado sin que June se hubiera percatado.

\- Zatanna - se quejó la chica del sombrero de copa.

\- Zantanga - volvió a decir la rubia, provocando la risa leve de Lena y la completa sorpresa de June, aquella manera de actuar le era demasiado familiar, aunque la voz no podía reconocerla.

\- Mi nombre es Zatanna - contestó malhumorada.

\- Zan na-na-na-na-na - aquella mujer se echó a reír y aquella sonrisa June sí podía reconocerla, o se estaba volviendo loca o frente a ella estaba su Harley. ¿Pero por qué estaría allí? ¿Cómo podía haber entrado en una fiesta como aquella? Debían ser alucinaciones suyas.

\- ¡Te odio! - exclamó Zatanna - Simplemente quería acercarme a June, debo hablar con ella.

\- No me odias, soy imposible de odiar - sonrió de nuevo, dejando bastante mareada a June con aquel torbellino de emociones ¿de verdad era Harley?

\- ¿Me dejáis presentarme? - preguntó Lena estrechando la mano de June - Encantada de conocerte, he oído hablar de ti.

\- Yo he oído hablar de ti también - sonrió June, aquella mujer parecía haber conseguido calmar sus nervios con aquel apretón de manos y además, sabía que era la hermana de Tess, estaba en buena compañía, a pesar de que llevase aquel apellido.

\- Supongo que nada bueno - afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nunca hablan de nosotras por nada bueno ¿no es cierto? - le cuestionó.

\- Es cierto - sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Lena? - preguntó una voz detrás de ellas, todas se giraron y vieron pasar como un torbellino a una chica con cabellos castaños que fue directamente a abrazar a Lena, casi arrastrándola hacia otro grupo de gente.

Zatanna, la "misteriosa chica rubia" y June se quedaron mirándolas muy sorprendidas, aquel momento había sido realmente rápido, quizá demasiado rápido.

\- Lamentándolo mucho, me temo que eso es un... nos vemos luego - afirmó aquella mujer rubia, antes de susurrar en el oído de June - Te veo luego Dora Exploradora - sin más, besó su mejilla y se alejó, dejando a June hecha un manojo de nervios, se habían confirmado sus sospechas y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago. ¿Por qué estaba Harley Quinn haciéndose pasar por la novia de Lena Luthor en una fiesta organizada por Waller?

Harley se giró y miró fijamente a Zatanna.

\- Te estoy vigilando Zan-Tanna... - le advirtió señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil es decir bien mi nombre? - preguntó al aire, ya que Harley se había dado la vuelta y estaba de la mano de Lena, hablando con un grupo de gente que June no conocía.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que tienes que hablar conmigo? - preguntó June tratando de mantenerse entera a pesar de las emociones de aquella noche, que había sido resultar, de todo, menos aburrida.

\- Estás manteniendo a raya a la bruja - afirmó Zatanna.

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Ya no existe - negó con la cabeza extrañada - Acabaron con ella.

\- Una vez la magia te toca, no puedes escapar de ella, sigue en ti. Ella vive en ti, June - tocó su hombro - Luchando por salir y te estás metiendo en un camino muy peligroso - le advirtió - ¿Estás segura de lo qué haces?

\- No estoy segura de nada, pero la bruja fue destruida, de eso sí estoy segura - se puso a la defensiva.

\- Podría hacer un amuleto para que pudieras controlarla - le aseguró - Pero sólo la persona a la que más ames podría utilizarlo. La persona en la que June Moone confía con su vida.

\- Deberías hablar con Rick entonces - se cruzó de brazos y se puso sería.

\- Ya - se quedó mirando hacia el grupo de personas desconocidas con el que habían ido a hablar Lena y Harley - es peligroso para ti tratar de negar las cosas cuando son tan evidentes, para aquellas personas que tienen los ojos abiertos.

x-x-x-x-x

Tres horas antes en Metropolis, un Mercedes-AMG R50 estacionaba bajo un edificio. El lujoso coche de Lena Luthor impresionó inclusó a Harley al verlo llegar, la hermana de Tess bajaba del coche vestida con un largo y ajustado vestido negro, la delincuente había estado esperándola junto a Tess.

\- ¡Menudo coche! - exclamó Harley impresionada.

\- Tú también estás preciosa esta noche - la piropeó Lena con cierta guasa - ¿No dices nada de mi vestido?

\- No me suele gustar mucho el negro murciélago, pero por una noche haré una excepción - contestó riendo

\- Ten cuidado en la fiesta ¿de acuerdo? - le hizo prometer Tess nerviosa ante todas las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir esta noche - No llames mucho la atención.

\- Va a entrar a la fiesta de mi mano, hermana, va a llamar la atención - le recordó Lena, sacando una pequeña caja de la parte trasera del coche y entregándosela a Harley.

\- Ya tengo el antifaz - aseguró nerviosa, sabiendo que Tess tenía razón, aquella fiesta era peligrosa, pero haría cualquier cosa por June Moone y eso aún le asustaba más. Ella ya sabía que no la joven arqueóloga no tenía nada que ver con el Joker, pero podría perder la cabeza como lo hizo con el rey del mal.

\- No es un antifaz - dijo Lena abriendo la caja y sacando un dispositivo - Hemos hecho un gran trabajo borrando todos los tattoos, pero con este dispositivo te cambiará la voz también, así que cuando hables no te escucharán a ti, si no una voz de mujer diferente.

\- ¿Creación propia? - preguntó Tess orgullosa de su hermana, Lena se limitó a asentir - Todo va a salir bien - dijo la pelirroja poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Harley - pero no hagas una de tus locuras ¿entendido? No quiero ir a tu rescate, los niños están durmiendo ya y yo tengo la noche libre para estar con Chloe, no me la estropees.

\- Todo saldrá bien - dijo Harley con aquel dispositivo puesto en un collar ya en su cuello, confirmando que su voz cambiaba por completo.

Ambas mujeres se metieron en el coche y Lena pudo ver como Harley seguía nerviosa, así que se decidió a poner música para tratar de evitar que esos nervios fueran a más.

\- Tengo la canción perfecta para ti - bromeó preparandose para darle a play a la canción - Ya tiene sus años pero creo que te gustará - la miró con cara de picara y Harley entendió porque en cuanto empezó a sonar la canción.

Te lancé un hechizo

porque eres mía.

Mejor que dejes de hacer las cosas que haces,

te aviso, no estoy mintiendo

no estoy mintiendo.

\- ¡Qué cabrona! - exclamó Harley, no sin antes tararear la canción.

\- Eres tú a la que le gusta una bruja - le recordó - Yo sólo quería recordarte el porque te has decidido a venir conmigo esta noche.

\- No sé si arrepentirme - miró por la ventanilla - No me malinterpretes, agradezco la compañía y quiero ver a June, pero...

\- Lo pasaremos bien - afirmó - Y él no podrá acercarse a esa fiesta, estás a salvo.

\- Mi peor enemiga es la organizadora de esa fiesta - le volvió a recordar - Amanda Waller.

\- Es curioso, pero viendo la lista de invitados, no creo que a esa mujer le importe mucho quién sea o no un villano esta noche - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó - ¿Y cómo has conseguido la lista de invitados? - preguntó Harley intrigada, comprendiendo que ambas hermanas Luthor se parecían en muchos aspectos, Tess vivía casi retirada de todo aquel mundo, pero Lena tenía todos y cada uno de los aspectos de su hermana mayor incluso si eran adoptadas y no habían tenido contacto. De hecho, simplemente existían en el mismo plano porque Flash y un grupo llamados Leyendas habían estado tocando la línea temporal. Fuera como fuera, agradecía la existencia de aquella chica, a la que poco conocía pero ya se había ganado su confianza.

\- A la segunda pregunta, tengo mis fuentes... - paró en un semáforo en rojo - A la primera, creo que conoces a Selina Kyle y a la Doctora Pamela Isley ¿no?

\- ¿Red estará allí? - preguntó entusiasmada - No me había comentado nada.

\- Centrate Harley, cuanto menos gente sepa que eres Harley Quinn más a salvo estarás de no pisar Belle Reve o Arkham al acabar la noche.

\- Red es de confianza - sonrió - ¿Alguien más a tener en cuenta?

\- Kara también estará, así que deberás vigilar cuando nos juntemos con su gente - le pidió pegando un pequeño golpe al volante - Kara Danvers es una muy buena periodista, tiene un instinto muy marcado, es muy inteligente.

\- Es muy muy muy inteligente y muy muy muy hermosa, y es míaaaaa sólo míaaaaa - se burló Harley echándose a reír y llevándose una mirada de desaprobación de la menor de las Luthor - Perdona, pero esa me la debías.

\- Al menos Kara no tiene el poder de destruir el mundo si se lo propone - afirmó saliendo del coche, ya que ambas habían llegado a la puerta de la fiesta y un aparcacoches les esperaba para darle la bienvenida y poder aparcar el coche de lujo de Lena.

Harley se la quedó mirando por un instante, preguntándose si de verdad Lena Luthor, quién tenía una mente privilegiada no se había dado cuenta aún de que Supergirl era en realidad Kara Danvers, por qué era un hecho bastante obvio, pero no sería ella quién desvelase el secreto de Kara. Ni siquiera conocía a la chica, así que sería algo que esperaba que Lena descubriese con el tiempo, aunque si tan amigas eran, Kara debería explicárselo antes de que Lena lo viera como una deshonra a su confianza.

Cuando entraron a la fiesta, comenzó a sonar la canción de Edwyn Collins, "A Girl Like You", pero su mirada ya vagaba a lado y lado de la sala, cuando pudo divisar a dos soldados sin antifaz, Rick y el teniente Edwards quién estaba claro que miraba fijamente a Lena Luthor, a su lado estaba una preciosa June Moone vestida para la ocasión.

\- Final a la izquierda de la sala, ya la he visto - le comentó en un susurró a Lena

\- Pues no perdamos tiempo y acerquémonos - sonrió, en realidad su curiosidad la mataba y quería conocer de una vez a esa arqueóloga que había conseguido lo improbable, que Harley Quinn luchase por reformarse.

\- El amiguito de Rick está que babea por ti - le aseguró.

Lena y Harley se miraron y no hubo falta palabras, cuando Lena la sujeto delicadamente del brazo y ambas se echaron a reír, estaba claro que Edwards tendría que buscar a otra chica en la fiesta porque la pequeña de las Luthor no estaba ni por asomo a su alcance.

 **x-x-x-x**

 **Ante todo, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso del capítulo, mi vida ha sido todo un caos últimamente, espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic, y disculpad si no os he contestado a vuestros mensajes de cuando seguiría el fanfic, no quería dar falsas expectativas, porque ni yo lo sabía. Pero ahora creo que voy a poder seguir subiendo capítulos más rápido. Perdón por haceros esperar y por favor, seguid mandándome vuestros reviews que me dan vida ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 : El Penthouse de Selina**

* * *

Durante el resto de la noche, June estuvo con Rick, después de lo que había sentido al volver a ver a Harley aquella noche, tenía que descubrir una buena manera de decirle a su novio que no podían continuar con su relación. Evidentemente, el problema siempre era el mismo, jamás podría serle 100% sincera sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él sin embargo seguía bromeando con sus camaradas, completamente ajeno a la tormenta interna de la joven. Entre sus sentimientos por la reina de Gotham y la terrible noticia de que Encantadora podría haber estado engañándola completamente y escondiéndose dentro de ella, June no estaba teniendo la más relajada de las noches.

En especial hubo un momento en que June tuvo que contenerse mucho aquella noche y fue cuando un grupo formado por Lena, Harley, Selina y (para su sorpresa) la Doctora Pamela Isley, y la chica que casi había arrastrado a Lena, comenzaron a bailar como si la fiesta seria y formal estuviese completamente ajena a ellas. La canción no era otra que "Addicted to You" justo la misma canción que Harley Quinn había cantado en el coche hacía unos días. Como si estuviese pensando lo mismo, Harley se giró un instante para mirarla y sonreirle desde la distancia, y ¡maldita sea! que aquella sonrisa la volvía loca y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Aunque el momento fue interrumpido por la voz de su novio que amablemente le susurró:

\- Si quieres puedes ir y divertirte con ellas - le susurró Rick.

\- A penas las conozco - negó la arqueóloga, era verdad, de aquel grupo a la que más conocía era a Harley y no sabía si aquello en realidad era una buena señal - Me quedaré aquí contigo, podríamos bailar tú y yo.

\- Ya sabes que no bailo - negó el sorprendido de la petición de su novia - Además, yo tengo que ir a vigilar el exterior del edificio y creo que te llevaste bien con la Doctora ¿no? - preguntó él, ajeno a todo y eso hacía que June aún se sintiese más culpable.

No era una persona infiel, de hecho se consideraba todo lo contrario y se había metido en la boca del lobo ella solita.

\- No, me quedaré aquí sentada - dijo sentándose en una silla al lado de una mesa - Estos zapatos me aprietan, mejor descansaré.

\- Como quieras - contestó confuso - Vuelvo en un rato.

Lo cierto es que había pasado ya más de media hora, y Rick no había vuelto cuando descubrió a Selina sentada al lado suyo, y se alteró, ya que en ningún momento previo había escuchado acercarse a la chica, quien vestía bastante similar a Lena, con vestido negro y antifaz negro pero aun más provocador. Cuando vio a la chica, miró al grupo de amigas y descubrió que tampoco había ni rastro de Harley.

\- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó en un susurro a Selina aunque sabía que nadie podía escucharlas en aquel momento.

\- Si te refieres a Harls está en la 512 - dijo entregándole unas llaves disimuladamente - Si te refieres a tu hombretón, estará indispuesto durante un buen rato.

\- ¿Está bien? - preguntó algo asustada - ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

\- ¡Ey! ¡No seas aguafiestas Doc! No somos las malas - ladeó la cabeza y sonrió - Bueno, sí, lo somos... pero está bien y tic tac tic tac - jugueteó - El tiempo corre - dijo alejándose de ella y volviéndola a dejar a solas.

June se estuvo debatiendo durante unos minutos, como si inconsciente estuviese esperando que Rick regresase, pero debía confiar en que el chico estaba bien, debía hacerlo si quería reunirse con Harley en la habitación y ¡Diablos! ¡Sí, sí quería ir a la habitación 512!

Así que se levantó miró a lado y lado de la sala y vio a Waller muy ocupada con hombres que no conocía, suponía que eran de la burocracia, así que mientras ella estuviese ocupada, podía salir de la habitación sin levantar sospechas. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, se topó de lejos con la mirada complice de Lena Luthor. Harley había dicho alguna vez que estaba sola, pero aquella noche se había demostrado que la delincuente se equivocaba, había gente para la que de una manera u otra, Harley Quinn era importante y de una manera mucho más sana que la manera de "apreciarla", que tenía el Joker.

Pensaba que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, mientras atravesaba el hall del hotel para coger el ascensor que la llevaría a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que el numero de la habitación estaba indicado en un botón del ascensor en el que había una llave, y ella tenía dos llaves, se cercioró de que llave podía ser y el ascensor se puso en camino.

Durante el trayecto se daba cuenta de que parecía una adolescente enamorada por primera vez y eso aun le asustaba cada vez más, debía haber sentido minímamente aquello por Rick, pero no tenía nada que ver. Cuando llegó, supo que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraría con Harley. Comenzó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se habían visto, como el deseo pudo con ellas y como el miedo la hizo huir y no regresar al piso, que seguía perteneciéndole a ella. Pero lo cierto, es que tenía ganas de verla, después de la noticia que le había dado Zatanna, en lo único que podía pensar era en sentirse segura con Harley. Una completa ironía ¿no? Sentirse protegida con la mayor delincuente de Gotham. ¿Qué pensaría de aquella noticia? ¿Qué ocurriría esta vez?

Finalmente se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Harley mirando por el enorme ventanal de la penthouse. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero luz de la luna y de la ciudad se veía reflejada en el rostro blanquecino de Harley, ya sin máscara, y sólo pudo pensar en lo bella que estaba con aquel vestido rojo, le hubiese parecido una persona normal, si no hubiese sido porque con aquel vestido y bajo aquella luz, le parecía más una diosa que una simple mortal.

Pero ella era June Moone y debía ser rápida en sus palabras, no debía demostrar que se había quedado casi sin habla al verla cuando la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Harley estás loca? - preguntó algo asustada, la delincuente simplemente asintió ante aquella pregunta - ¿Por qué estás en una fiesta de Waller?

\- JunyJune, pensaba que a estas alturas ya sabrías la respuesta - bromeó - Por ti, es evidente - se encogió de hombros - No has vuelto al piso y te echaba de menos - sonrió melancólica - Además este hotel siempre ha tenido buenas vistas.

\- ¿Ya habías estado? - preguntó extrañada. el Hotel Belle Monico era el hotel con mejor fama de todo Gotham City.

\- Esta es la penthouse de Selina, - le explicó - así que sí, ya he estado varias veces.

\- Supongo que... bueno vosotras dos...

\- Ya te dije que tú eras especial JunyJune, no te pongas celosa - sonrió ampliamente al ver a June cabizbaja - ¿Qué te ha dicho Zatanna?

\- Así que sabes su nombre ¿eh? - preguntó acercándose a ella.

\- Claro, pero es divertido meterme con ella... mucho mejor que tirarla por la ventana - se calló al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - le cuestionó.

\- ¿Yo? No, nada - dijo acariciándole el brazo - ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Puedo primero hacer algo que me muero de ganas por hacer? - preguntó June, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pero simplemente, el poder que tenía Harley sobre ella era incontable, necesitaba hacer aquello a pesar de cualquier consecuencia.

\- Adelante, te espero aquí - dijo Harley cruzándose de brazos y mirando de nuevo por la ventana, pero sintió como June la atraía hacia ella y la abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo, dejándose envolver por los brazos de la delincuente. Harley puso las manos en los hombros de June.

\- ¡Vaya Doc Moone! ¡No sabía qué tenías tantas ganas de verme! - exclamó, abriendo y cerrando los ojos en repetidas ocasiones - Pero no soy como otros - sonrió orgullosa - No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, ¿qué te dijo Zatanna?

June bajó la mirada y se acercó a la ventana, a contemplar la noche oscura de Gotham.

\- Que Encantadora sigue en mí - explicó en un hilo de voz -Ella sigue dentro de mí, su magia al menos, y está luchando por salir.

\- ¡Ey! Me acuerdo de lo que pasó ¿vale? Yo arranqué su corazón de ti y Rick lo destruyó. Acabamos con esa bruja loca con afición por lo espectáculos psicodélicos, ¡yo estuve allí! - exclamó Harley acercándose a June por la espalda - ¿Has sentido tú algo extraño?

June se quedó pensativa, y le vinieron flashes de cuantas veces Encantadora parecía estar llamándola desde su interior. Había estado callada durante mucho tiempo, no la había vuelto a ver en el espejo desde aquel día en Midway City, pero ahora, todo eran dudas ¿era cierto qué Encantadora estaba bajo su piel?

\- Es cómo si estuviese en mí como una pesadilla luchando por salir - estaba devastada. ¿Y si toda su lucha había sido en vano? ¿Y si había hecho uno de sus trucos para desaparecer pero ahora todo el sufrimiento de June hubiese sido en vano?

Harley pasó sus brazos por la cintura de June y la abrazó por la espalda, susurrando que se calmara, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

\- Escúchame, todo va a salir bien ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Y si es verdad y se vuelve a descontrolar? - preguntó mirándola de reojo, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero permitiendo que la abrazase tan afectuosamente.

\- Estoy aquí, no voy a permitir que se vuelve a descontrolar, ni que te haga daño - le susurró - ¿Me has entendido? - trataba de guardar la calma - La has mantenido a raya y seguirá de esa manera, tú eres más fuerte, mi pequeña exploradora.

\- No fue lo único que me dijo - trataba de calmarse, con las caricias y los susurros de Harley - Me dijo que ella podía hacer un amuleto, pero qué sólo podría usarlo la persona en la que yo confíe más y...

\- Se lo daremos a Chloe - dijo sin pensar - En ella confías ¿no es así? - le preguntó haciéndola girar sobre si misma y mirándola a los ojos - Chloe sabrá que hacer.

\- Lo tienes que hacer tú Harley - explicó con una lágrima por su mejilla - Me dijo que también debía ser la persona a la que más amo.

\- Pero está Rick - negó - No has roto con él, ni nada por el estilo, os he visto en la fiesta - tragó saliva - ¿qué hay de él?

\- Voy a decirle que no puedo seguir con él después de la fiesta - le aseguró - No es la mejor manera de empezar el año, pero Har...

\- No digas nada June - puso su frente en la de su compañera - Sea lo que sea que hay entre tú y yo, tú lo has dado todo por mí, y yo voy a protegerte de Encantadora - le prometió - Y no te preocupes por decírselo a Rick, puedes hacerlo cuando estés preparada de verdad.

\- ¿Cómo está Lucy? - le preguntó para salir de aquella conversación casi derrotista, mientra se separaba de Harley, aquellas muestras de afecto por parte de Harley le habían dejado doblemente alterada, porque nunca había estado tan cariñosa con ella, sin sexualizar el momento por un comentario picante o alguna locura de las suyas.

\- Te ha pillado afecto - sonrió orgullosa - Esa enana es lo mejor que existe en el mundo. Le regalé por Navidad un juego de arqueología - le guiñó un ojo - Porque dice que quiere dedicarse a eso cuando sea mayor - sonrió - y entre eso y su coche con tutu, es la niña más feliz del mundo.

\- Lo hiciste bien Harley - sonrió - Lo has hecho genial con ella - le aseguró besando su mano, era una muestra de que a pesar de que las manos de la delincuente podían estar bañadas de sangre, como madre había hecho siempre lo correcto por Lucy. Y realmente, que la niña se hubiese fijado en que ella era arqueóloga y pensase en dedicarse a eso, también llenaba de orgullo a June. Aún sin serlo, se sentía parte de una familia, se daba cuenta de que la familia que no quería formar con Rick, casi la vislumbraba en su relación con Harley y Lucy.

Ambas se apoyaron, de espaldas, en el cristal de la ventana.

La pulsera de la delincuente comenzó a vibrar, se la quedó mirando y puso un gesto torcido, cuando volvió a subir su mirada, explicó.

\- Faltan veinte minutos para la media noche - dijo mirándola a los ojos - Creo que deberíamos bajar, Rick ya te está buscando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Rick? - preguntó June curiosa.

\- Bueno, lo estuvimos entreteniendo un rato - se rió divertida - Pero no te preocupes, está sano y salvo.

\- Sabes que me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones ¿verdad? - la arqueóloga se cruzó de brazos.

\- Te las daré todas a su debido tiempo, JuneJune - volvió a sonreír enigmática - Vamos a bajar al vestíbulo y terminar la fiesta, pero antes podrás bailar un poco más con tu feo novio.

\- Primero, no es feo - negó divertida - Y segundo, Rick no baila - negó seria.

\- ¡Un momento! - exclamó abriendo los ojos debido a la sorpresa - Por eso no te he visto bailar en toda la noche - recordó - ¿Vienes vestida como una diosa y no vas a tener tu baile...? ¿Me permites este baile? - le preguntó sosteniéndola de la mano.

\- Harley debemos bajar - le reprochó de un modo cariñoso.

\- De ninguna manera voy a permitir que acabe la noche sin que bailes, si tú novio no quiere, deberé de ser yo - sonrió ampliámente divertida - Y sabes que cuando quiero algo lo consigo.

\- No hay música - señaló.

\- Selina tiene una radio, haremos una cosa - pensó en voz alta - La encenderemos y sea cual sea la canción que suene primero, esa bailaremos. Así, aun tenemos unos minutos para el baile.

\- ¿Sea cual sea? - miró el aparato de música.

\- Incluso si es una canción de hip hop, Killer Croc me enseñó unos pasos mientras ibamos a rescatarte.

\- No quiero ni preguntar sobre eso - hizo un gesto con su mano, si no fuese Harley, dudaría de su estado mental, pero siendo ella, sabía lo que había y nadie iba a inventar nada nuevo sobre la delincuente, y esa manera de actuar le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Adoraba el lado loco de Harley Quinn, aunque trataba que ese lado loco no tuviera que ver con un lado psicópata, de momento todo estaba bajo control, así que disfrutaba de aquella locura.

\- ¿Preparada? - preguntó a punto de darle al play y cuando June por fin asintió varias veces, comenzó a sonar la canción.

"Can You Hold Me" de NF y Britt Nicole era la primera canción que apareció en la radio, y ambas podían notar como se alineaba con el sentimiento de cada una. Como todo lo que hacían juntas, aquel momento fue mágico,

 _"¿Puedes sostenerme?_

 _¿Puedes sostenerme?_

 _¿Puedes sostenerme entre tus brazos?_

 _Porque cuando estoy en tus brazos,_

 _No quiero estar en otro lugar_

 _Sacáme de la oscuridad,_

 _No voy conseguirlo sola_

 _Pon tus brazos alrededor, pon tus brazos a mi alrededor_

 _Deja que tu amor me rodee_

 _Estoy perdida, estoy perdida"_

Acabaron el baile con las frentes unidas.

\- No quiero irme - negó June.

\- No creo que a Selina le hiciera mucha gracia tenernos a las dos de inquilinas permanentes de su habitación - bromeó Harley - Pero te aseguro que todo va a salir bien.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó.

\- Desde que te conocí todo a ido a mejor - aseguró - Juntas podremos con todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 : Prómetemelo**

El silencio en el coche era tenso, mientras June miraba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad. Desde aquella altura, volvía a parecer la peligrosa ciudad de la que cualquier persona sensata desearía huir. Respiró profundamente y se hizo fuerte para decir lo que debía haber dicho ya días antes.

\- Rick, tenemos que hablar - después de decir esas palabras tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Claro cariño, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó él, alejando una mano del volante para sostener una mano de su novia - ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado algo extraña en la fiesta.

\- Sí, no, estoy bien, pero verás - no quería romperle el corazón a Rick, fuese como fuese, él había estado allí para ella - hay algo que quería decirte hace algunos días y es complicado pero se trata de...

El teléfono del coche comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo a June, quién silencio sus palabras, para que su novio pudiese atender a la llamada.

\- Flag - dijo una voz femenina muy conocida por ambos - Ha habido una fuga esta noche.

\- ¿Una fuga, Amanda? - preguntó Rick dispuesto a la acción de nuevo.

\- Jonathan Crane ha sido liberado por la fuerza por un grupo de asaltantes en el Arkham Asylum, ha escapado con ellos - afirmó alterada - ha ocurrido hace escasos cinco minutos - le explicó - Reúne a tu equipo esta misma noche.

\- Pondré a June a salvo y me reuniré con mi equipo - dijo él acelerando el coche - Nos vemos en media hora.

\- Ni un minuto más Flag - ordenó Amanda Waller y colgó el telefono.

\- Creo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar - dijo él - Tengo que ir con los chicos, no podemos dejar que un psicópata como Jonathan Crane campe suelto a sus anchas por la ciudad.

\- Entendido, puede esperar - afirmó June. Aunque debía decirselo cuanto antes, tener suelto al Espantapájaros en la ciudad era una de las peores cosas que podría ocurrir. ¿Y quién había liberado a Crane? ¿Con qué propósito?

Rick conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Gotham, hasta que llegaron a su piso y dejó allí a June.

\- No vayas a salir del piso bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿me has entendido? - le ordenó Rick antes de irse - La ciudad ya es suficientemente peligrosa sin el Espantapájaros libre, con él en las calles, nadie sabe lo que podría ocurrir.

\- Ten cuidado.

x-x-x-x

Está de más decir que June no pegó ojo durante toda la noche, conocía el historial de Jonathan Crane y fuese quién fuese quién había liberado a aquel psicópata, no lo quería para nada bueno. En el aire se respiraba peligro, y era una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto.

Rick no había regresado, por lo que se dispuso a desayunar, preparándose unas tostadas y un café. Pero su aparente tranquilidad, se rompió cuando salió al comedor y escuchó un ruido en el balcón. No perdió el tiempo y se fue directa a su habitación para coger un bate de béisbol que Rick tenía en el armario. Cualquier precaución era poca ante el peligro que se avecinaba.

Pero cuando se asomó al balcón vio en mitad una maravillosa planta de orquídeas azules y sonrío con ganas, porque aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Harleen - dijo su nombre en voz alta y como si se tratase de una gimnasta del más alto nivel, Harley Quinn apareció desde el balcón del piso de arriba, aun mirando a June del revés, ya qué estaba colgada en el techo.

\- Buenos días JuneJune - le sonrió - ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces con ese bate de béisbol? - le cuestionó extrañada, ya que June seguía cogiendo con fuerzas el bate, dispuesta a golpear a quién se le pusiera delante. No creyó que fuese a hacerle daño con él, pero realmente parecía tratar de infundir miedo con él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó June sorprendida, soltando el bate - Puedes bajar, él no está.

\- Pobre de mí, y yo que pensaba que me regalarías una cálida bienvenida - la miró fingiendo tristeza - Ya sabes hay una película que...

\- No está lloviendo, no tienes máscara y estás colgada desde el balcón de la vecina, hay varias diferencias - afirmó June cruzándose de brazos - ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó señalando la maceta.

Al ver que no recibiría su bienvenida, Harley hizo otro ágil movimiento, una voltereta más y se puso de pie al lado de la arqueóloga.

\- Orquídea azules - explicó - Dijiste qué eran tus favoritas - le recordó mirándola confundida, ya que pensaba que le haría ilusión.

\- Te has acordado - sonrió levemente, mirándola con afecto.

\- Sí y no es robada, me costó mucho convencer a mi amiga experta en plantas de que me dejase traertela, porque dicen que son muy delicadas - rió - Le dije que se te da bien cuidar de las cosas más delicadas.

\- ¿Tu amiga es la Doctora Isley? - preguntó haciéndola entrar en el piso.

\- Sí - asintió orgullosa.

\- Así que ella... ¿Es la misma metahumana qué ha tenido en vilo a la ciudad por el crecimiento masivo de las plantas del jardín botánico?.

June era una mujer inteligente y sabía sumar dos más dos, supuso Harley, era obvio que lo más lógico para una persona como June, era descubrir rápidamente que si ella había estado en la fiesta con Pamela Isley quién era una experta en plantas, Harley Quinn y "la metahumana" experta en plantas, eran amigas.

\- No creo que sea para tanto... - negó - Simplemente le gustan las plantas, ya sabes, Red, es bastante inofensiva si no se le provoca.

June se quedó en silencio tomándose su café frío (era curioso que cuando aparecía Harley, casi siempre acababa bebiendo café frío)

\- No hace falta ser una metahumana para saber que está ocurriendo algo - dijo Harley, sentándose en el sofá.

\- ¿No tendréis que ver con la fuga de esta noche, verdad? - preguntó y se arrepintió al instante, si quería a Harley como sabía que la quería, debía confiar en ella.

\- June no tengo ni idea de lo qué me estás hablando - dijo a la defensiva - Te lo aseguro. Después de la fiesta, nos fuimos todas al piso de Red, a tomar unas cuantas copas más y un poco más de fiesta salvaje, pero no hicimos nada como una fuga, lo recordaría.

\- ¿Cuándo te refieres a fiesta salvaje a qué te refieres? - preguntó June sentándose a su lado.

\- Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, obviamente - Harley contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Y de nuevo un silencio extremadamente tenso entre ellas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, June?

\- Nada - ella estaba siendo injusta con Harley y ella lo sabía, pero su vida había cambiado tanto en tan pocos días que la situación la superó.

\- Mira, he venido a ver cómo estabas, y estás muy extraña y la verdad es que creo que no me crees cuando te digo que no tuvimos nada que ver con lo que pasó - dijo ofendida, pensó por un tiempo - Sé que mi vieja yo estaría en la primera línea de las peores cosas que le pasan a esta ciudad. Pero he cambiado y no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando y lo siento, pero me ofende que me creas capaz de lo que está pasando después de nuestro momento anoche.

\- Lo siento, estoy tan jodidamente nerviosa - suspiró - Ayer, poco después de que terminara la fiesta, hubo una fuga en Arkham Asylum. Alguien ayudó a un prisionero a escapar usando una fuerza extrema - explicó - Y tienes razón, por un instante pensé que tendría que ver con vosotras, perdóname. Confío en ti, pero... a ellas no las conozco.

\- Ni Selina, ni Pamela, ni Lena, harían algo como eso y además estábamos juntas - negó molesta - ¿Quién se fugó?

\- Jonathan Crane - le contestó sin más.

\- ¿Piensas de verdad qué iba a poner en peligro, a mi hija, a mis amigas y a la mujer a la que amo... ayudando a escapar a ese maldito psicópata de Arkham?

\- No, lo siento Harley, discúlpame, estoy muy nerviosa - estaba realmente arrepentida.

\- Lo odiaba ya antes de convertirme en Harley Quinn, lo odiaba desde el primer año de universidad, era un maldito gilipollas ya en aquellos años, ahora lo es aún más y es peligroso - dijo enfadada.

\- ¿Crees qué ha sido él? - preguntó June, Era su verdadera teoría desde hacía horas - Lo hizo contigo y...

\- No lo sé - la interrumpió confusa - Pero desde luego, es el modus operandi de Mishta J - bajó la mirada aterrada de lo que eso pudiera significar - Debes quedarte aquí pase lo pase, si él ha tenido algo que ver, está tramando algo muy gordo.

\- Quédate Harley, se lo explicaremos a Rick, él te protegerá - afirmó.

\- June, ¿cómo crees qué... - sonrió con ternura ante las palabras de la arqueóloga - Soy una villana de Gotham y ¡maldita sea! estoy enamorada de ti. No creo que a Rick le haga ninguna gracia cuando se entere - dijo sosteniéndole las manos - No necesito su protección.

\- Pero...

\- Tú quédate aquí, no te separes del móvil, Tess y Chloe podrán encontrarte si lo llevas contigo, pase lo que pase, Red Tornado es capaz de introducirse en cualquier sistema operativo y ya conoces de sobras a Chloe - puso una mano en la mejilla de June - Mírame - le hizo alzar la vista - No sabemos qué traman, pero debo avisar a mi gente de lo qué ha ocurrido. Y necesito saber qué pase lo que pase, tenga que ver con nosotras o no, tú te mantendrás a salvo.

June asintió y abrazó a Harley con todas sus fuerzas, porque aunque la arqueóloga había prometido que ella se mantendría a salvo, sabía a ciencia cierta que la delincuente no estaba a salvo y se iba a poner en primera línea del riesgo que acarreaba tener de nuevo al Espantapájaros planeando algo en la ciudad. Sí, no era una santa y había dudado de ella durante un loco instante de nervios, pero Harley Quinn haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, y ella era parte de esa extraña familia ahora.

Estuvieron abrazadas durante un largo rato, hasta que Harley se levantó del sofá.

\- Debo irme, no puedo arriesgarme a que venga Rick - sonrió amargamente viendo a June al borde de las lágrimas - No sé cuando volveré a verte, pero no temas, me pondré en contacto contigo ¿de acuerdo? - volvió a abrazarla esta vez ambas levantadas - Ocurra lo que ocurra, mis sentimientos por ti no cambian, si necesitas a Zatanna habla con Chloe, yo la encontraré por ti y te la traeré, pero no salgas de aquí sola hasta que no sepamos la verdadera razón detrás de la fuga de Crane.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Conoces los poderes del Espantapájaros, no te arriesgues - ella sabía de qué estaba hablando. Primero quería mantener a June a salvo, pero también porque Jonathan Crane trabajaba con los temores de las personas y el miedo de June era demasiado peligroso para arriesgar nada.

\- De acuerdo - June no pudo contener sus nervios y cogió del cuello a Harley para besarla con todo el amor que sentía por ella - Comete la locura que tengas que cometer, pero vuelve sana y salva a mi lado ¿de acuerdo? - dijo acariciando la mejilla de Harley, tenía la certeza de que no la iba a volver a ver durante mucho tiempo y eso le rompía el corazón.

\- Lo haré - sonrió - No me vas a perder tan fácilmente.

\- Será mejor que tengas razón - June le sonrió de nuevo cuando Harley salió del apartamento por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, sin mirar atrás.


End file.
